Choice Of My Heart
by LovelyLany
Summary: Bertemu dengannya adalah hal yang selalu ingin kuhindari. Namun mengapa justru hal yang paling kuhindari kini muncul kembali dalam kehidupanku. Aku berharap ia akan menghilang dari kehidupanku tapi ternyata harapan tak selalu sesuai dengan kenyataan yang ada. Bisakah aku menghadapi problema ini ?
1. Chapter 1

_**Prolog**_

 _ **Aku, Kamu dan Dia**_

 _ **Aku berdiri dengan sinar matahari yang hangat dan nyaman. Sinar yang hinggap di duniaku yang terlihat indah sekarang. Terasa sejuk yang mengumbar bahagia dalam kehidupanku.**_

 _ **Namun, Malam gelap itu datang,**_

 _ **Matahariku kian tenggelam dalam rona hitam penuh kegelapan.**_

 _ **Hanya menyisakan sisa-sisa cahaya yang pudar.**_

 _ **Ya.. kamu ibarat matahari bagiku Indah laksana sinar mentari yang menyinari hidupku. Namun senja telah berakhir, Matahariku kini menghilang ditelan gelapnya malam. Dan dia adalah Malam gelap bagiku.**_

 _ **Menetes air mata, linangan derita**_

 _ **Merekah lah bunga kesedihanku**_

 _ **Yang menebar aroma yang berbeda**_

 _ **Tanda kehidupanku yang sedang diuji**_

 _ **Namun, aku sadar**_

 _ **Matahari akan terus bersinar dan Malam akan terus berjalan**_

 _ **Dan aku sadar, tak seharusnya aku meratapi takdirku, karena takdirku selalu berteman dengan dengan gelapnya malam.**_

o-o-o-o-o

 _ **H**_

 _ **A**_

 _ **P**_

 _ **P**_

 _ **Y**_

 _ **R**_

 _ **E**_

 _ **A**_

 _ **D**_

 _ **I**_

 _ **N**_

 _ **G**_

 _ **~Minha-san~**_

o-o-o-o-o

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Choice Of My Heart © LovelyLany**

 **Genre : Romance/Drama**

 **Pairing : [Sasu x Hina] , Naruto**

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning : Typo (s), bad fic coz fic pasaran, abal2, alur g` jelas , gaje, etc.**

o-o-o-o-o

 _ **Chapter 1 : Pertemuan kembali**_

Sinar Matahari pagi di langit kota konoha cukup terasa hangat. Terlihat seorang wanita cantik bersurai indigo tengah menyeka peluh diwajah putih porselen miliknya. Wanita cantik beriris amethyst itu, duduk di bangku halte sambil menunggu bus datang. Tiba-tiba dari kejauhan ada seseorang yang memanggil namanya.

"Hinata ?" Panggil seorang wanita sambil melambaikan tangan padanya.

Wanita cantik yang bernama Hinata itu menoleh, dan dilihatnyalah seorang wanita cantik bersurai pirang panjang menghampirinya dengan senyuman. Wanita bernama hinata ini mengenal baik wanita cantik yang menyapanya itu.

"Hai, Ino ! " Sapanya sambil tersenyum pada wanita itu yang tak lain adalah sahabatnya Yamanaka Ino.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, hinata !" ujar ino dengat raut muka bersalahnya

"Tidak ino, aku juga belum lama menunggu disini? Justru aku yang merepotkanmu karena memintamu berangkat bersama ke kampus" hinata menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum pada ino.

"Aku tak merasa direpotkan hinata, oh yah kemana Neji ? Bisa-Bisanya dia membiarkanmu pergi sendiri !" Seru ino penasaran sambil berkacak pinggang

"Tidak selalu nii-san bisa mengantarku ino, kau tau dia sudah punya kekasih?"

"Jadi kau mau mengatakan bahwa neji tak bisa mengantarmu ke kampus, hanya karena dia sudah punya kekasih begitu." Kata ino berjengit heran.

"Tidak ino, hanya saja-..".

Ucapnya terhenti saat melihat bus yang mereka tunggu akhirnya datang.

"Hanya saja apa? Jangan membuatku penasaran"

Tanya Ino semakin penasaran, tapi ino terkejut saat lengannya ditarik sahabatnya itu.

"Ino cepat, bis sudah datang!" Seru hinata sambil menarik lengan ino dan menggiringnya memasuki bus.

Saat mereka memasuki bus, mereka tak mendapatkan kursi karena tempat duduk sudah terisi penuh. Jadi mereka diharuskan berdiri di bus selama perjalanan menuju kampus.

 **Hinata pov**

Untung saja, bus sudah datang jadi aku tak perlu menanggapi pertayaan ino yang tak habis-habis itu, aku bingung harus menjawab apa! Kalau saja naruto tidak harus berangkat pagi-pagi ke suna mungkin dia bisa mengantarku ke kampus. Dan aku tak perlu mejelaskan pada ino kenapa nii-san tak mengantarku pagi ini.

"Ino, Kau sedang apa ? kenapa kau tersenyum sendiri melihat ponselmu itu?" Tanyaku saat kulihat ino tersenyum sambil tertawa melihat ponselnya.

"Oh ini.. Aku sedang melihat foto yang dikirimkan oleh shikamaru padaku" ucapnya sambil terseyum menahan tawa melihat ponselnya.

Yang kutahu shikamaru adalah salah satu teman masa kecil ino, selain shika juga ada chouji. Mereka berteman karena kedekatan diantara orang tua mereka. Mereka pun masih akrab sampai sekarang. Berbeda denganku yang mengenal ino sejak 3 tahun lalu saat masih menjadi mahasiswa baru. Berbeda jauh jika dibandingan shika dan chouji tapi aku merasa nyaman dengan persahabatan kami.

"Boleh kulihat ?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Ini!" Ino memberikan ponselnya dan saat aku melihat ponselnya,Ya Tuhan..itu foto yang menujukkan shikamaru yang mencium temari, aku malu melihatnya. Bisa-bisanya shika mengirimkan foto ciumannya dengan kekasihnya pada ino. Tak kubayangkan apa jadinya kalau temari tau ulah kekasihnya itu. Aku mengelengkan kepalaku tak ingin membayangkan shika yang dihabisi oleh kekasihnya temari, yang tak lain adalah kakak dari sabahat pacarku naruto.

"Kenapa foto ini shika kirimkan padamu ino, apa dia tidak malu!" Aku mengernyitkan dahiku heran

"Santai saja hinata, ini taruhan antara aku dan shika. Aku menantangannya untuk mencium temari, kau sendiri tahu kalau temari itu selalu galak kepada shika meski mereka sepasang kekasih" ino menjelaskan dengan cengiran di wajah putih mulusnya.

"Dan kau berpikir kalau temari galak karena tak sungguh-sungguh menyukai shika begitu." aku menimbang-nimbang.

"Ya, begitulah, Shika sudah kuanggap seperti saudaraku jadi aku tak ingin dia menjalani hubungan sia-sia dengan temari meskipun aku tau dia benar-benar tergila-gila pada temari, karena itulah aku menantang shika untuk membuktikan kalau temari benar-benar menyukainya".

"Maksudmu foto ini adalah tantanganmu padanya." Aku kembali meautkan alisku sedikit tidak percaya dengan hal ini.

"Yah begitulah." Seru ino

"Kuharap hal ini kau lakukan karena kau peduli terhadap hubungan mereka saja! dan bukan karena keegoisanmu" aku sedikit menegaskan padanya.

"Apa maksudmu hinata!" Ia menautkan dahi mendengar apa yang kukatakan.

"Aku harap ini bukan keegoisan mu saja yang tak bisa melepaskan shika,ino!" Aku melontarkan penyataan itu karena sedikit curiga padanya.

"Hinata! Itu tidak mungkin , kau tau kan kalau sekarang aku bersama sai" ino panik

"Ya, kuharap itu bukan pelarian." Aku mengangkat bahuku.

Aku tahu ia kesal tapi aku tak ingin masalah ini akan menjadi panjang dan merugikan dirinya sendiri. karena yang kutahu ino pernah menyimpan rasa untuk shika dan wajar jika aku meragukannya.

"KAU..." Ino marahhh dan mencubit lengankku

"Ouhhh" aku meringis sakit sambil mengusap lenganku saat kuku-kuku cantiknya mencederai kulit lenganku.

"Ah, kau benar-benar menyebalkan hinata, kemana sih hinata sahabatku yang lemah lembut itu" celetuknya kesal padaku

Aku tertawa mendengar celetuknya,"Sudahlah sekarang kau sudah percaya kalau temari menyukai shika bukan?" Tanyaku padanya

"Yah sepertinya begitu!" Ino sependapat denganku, meskipun kulihat dia masih ragu.

Aku hendak mengembalikan ponselnya, tetapi tak sengaja punggungku berbenturan dengan seseorang alhasil aku malah menjatuhkan ponselnya. Aku panik ! Dan langsung saja aku merunduk untuk mencari ponsel ino yang jatuh itu dibawah lantai bus. Tak lama mencari akhirnya aku menemukan ponsel ino yang terjatuh tadi. Ponsel itu jatuh diantara sepasang sepatu kets berwarna donker milik seorang pria. Tetapi saat tanganku akan meraihnya, tangan seseorang sudah mendahuluiku. Aku mengikuti arah tangan pria yang mengambil ponsel ino itu, ketika pandanganku semakin keatas tak sengaja iris amesthysku beradu pandang dengan sepasang oniks hitam pekat milik pria itu. Senyum simpul terukir di wajah tampan miliknya dan tanpa kusadari tangannya menarik lenganku untuk berdiri menghadapnya.

.

.

.

Deg..

Jantungku berdegup saat kulihat pria yang berdiri dihadapanku ini.

"ss-Sasuke.." Aku menyebut namanya terbata karena aku mengenal dengan jelas pria ini.

"Kau masih ingat padaku hinata ? Ucapnya dengan senyum simpul yang masih setia bertengger di bibir tipisnya. Lalu ia melepaskan lenganku dari pegangannya.

"Hinata, kau kenal dengan pria ini ?"

Tanya ino sambil menyikut bahuku yang membuatku dan dia menoleh pada ino.

"Ak-a-aku.." Aku begitu gugup masih tak percaya dengan kenyataan yang aku hadapi saat ini.

Melihatku yang sulit bicara langsung saja dia memperkenalkan dirinya pada ino.

"Hn.., perkenalkan aku Uchiha Sasuke teman lama hinata." dia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat tangan ino.

"Oh, kau teman hinata, salam kenal aku Yamanaka Ino teman kuliah hinata di kampus" ino membalas jabat tangannya dengan senyum sambil mengaitkan lengan kirinya pada pinggangku. Sungguh aku benar-benar kehabisan kata-kata.

Dia melihatku, "Hn..ine ponselmu ! Jangan sampai kau menjatuhkannya lagi" ucapnya sambil menyerahkan ponsel ino padaku.

"Sampai disini saja perjumpaan kita, aku berhenti di halte ini?

Dia melangkahkan kakinya dan saat melaluiku dia membisikkan sesuatu ke telingaku.

"Senang bertemu denganmu hime" ucapnya berbisik dengan suara barintone yang terdengar jelas di telingaku.

Tubuhku lemas sesaat, kalau saja ino tak menahannya mungkin aku sudah jatuh terduduk.

"Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku hinata?" Tanya ino padaku

Bus kembali bergerak dan kami melihat sasuke melambaikan tangannya kepada kami dari luar bus.

Oh Tuhan apalagi ini ! Kenapa kau mempertemukanku lagi dengannya?

 **Hinata pov end**

Hinata dan ino diam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Ino ingin menanyakan langsung prihal pria yang mengaku bernama sasuke itu pada hinata tapi melihat hinata yang lemas seperti itu, ia urungkan niatnya.

0-0-0-0-0

Siang itu di sudut ruang kelas ino sedang duduk bersandar di jedela kelas sambil melihat pemandangan taman, Ia terlihat memikirkan sesuatu.

 **Ino pov**

Huhh, hari ini benar-benar sial menurutku, ini semua gara-gara foto itu. Gara-gara foto itu Hinata salah paham padaku dan kenapa juga dia berfikir begitu, jelas-jelas aku sudah tak memiliki perasaan apapun kepada shika karena sai sudah membuatku melupakan perasaanku pada shika.

'Hemh aku jadi merindukanmu sai.' Batinku

Tapi kalau dibilang sial juga tidak karena hari ini aku bertemu dengan lelaki itu. Oh hanya tuhan yang tau kalau dia benar-benar tampan dan mempesona. Seandainya aku lebih dahulu bertemu dengannya sebelum sai, aku takkan melewatkannya. Aku tau ada sesuatu diantara hinata dan lelaki itu, aku yakin sekali. Karena aku tak pernah melihat hinata sampai tegang seperti itu, hinata yang selalu tenang kenapa mendadak berubah setelah bertemu lelaki itu. Aku harus menanyakan langsung ke hinata nanti.

"Oh, hari yang melelahkan". Rutukku sambil duduk disisi jendela.

"Apa yang lebih melelahkan dari kegiatan kita semalam honey" sapa seseorang sambil memelukku dari belakang. Aku kenal wangi dan lengan yang memelukku ini. Aku tersenyum karena kekasihkulah yang memelukku. Sungguh aku benar-benar tak mendengar suara langkah kakinya.

"Oh,sai.. Jangan mengejutkanku, kau seperti hantu saja berjalan tanpa suara dan bisakah kau tak mengungkit hal itu" ucapku sambil menolehkan wajah cantikku pada kekasihku, yah dia kekasihku shimura sai.

"Mengungkit apa honey?" Ia membalikkan tubuhku menghadapnya.

"Tega sekali kau bilang kalau kekasihmu ini hantu, dan lagi aku hanya heran kenapa kau terlihat tak semangat siang ini?" Terdengar nada khawatir diucapanya, lalu ia menggengam kedua tanganku.

"Tahukah kau aku begitu merindukanmu" dia berkata sambil mencium keningku dan memelukku lagi. Aku sungguh terlena dengan perlakuannya padaku, sungguh tanpa celah pikirku.

"Ya, aku tahu kau bukan hantu, dan tak mungkin juga aku memiliki kekasih hantu" jawabanku membuat sai tertawa, oh dia memang tampan jika berwajah cerah seperti aku sadari sai mengecup bibirku sekilas, sungguh aku tak menyadarinya.

"Oh.. Kau memang pintar merubah moodku sayang" jawabku senang karena perlakuannya.

Aku sangat menyayangi kekasihku ini, karena dia yang paling mengerti tentang diriku.

 **Ino pov end**

"Hei, dilarang bemesraan di dalam kelas" tegur seseorang yang datang menghampiri ino dan sai.

Ino dan sai melihat ke sumber suara beritone itu, dan yang menghampiri mereka tak lain adalah shika dan chouji teman kecil ino. Shika yang bertengger sambil melipat lengan di dada dan chouji sedang berdiri disebelah shika sambil membawa snack kesukaanya.

"Kenapa kalian kemari?" Ino mengernyit heran melihat kedatangan teman kecilnya itu.

"Kami kemari mencarimu ino, kau lupa dengan taruhan kita" jawab shikamaru to the point.

"Taruhan !, kenapa kau tak mengatakannya padaku ino." Sai terkejut dan bertanya pada ino.

"Oh, ini hanya taruhan kecil antara aku dan shika, sai." Ino menenangkan sambil merangkul lengan sai.

"Tapi bukankah taruhannya hanya antara kau dan shika? Kenapa si tambun juga ikut-ikutan" tanya sai sambil meledek chouji.

Chouji kesal dengan panggilan sai padanya, saat chouji ingin menghampiri sai dan memberi pelajaran. Tiba-tiba lengan shika menahan langkah chouji.

"Itu karena yang kalah harus mentraktir chouji." Jelas shika pada sai sambil menenangkan chouji.

"Oh tidak, jangan katakan bahwa kau kalah dalam taruhan ini honey, kau tau si tambun itu banyak makan bukan." Tebak sai sambil tersenyum palsu pada shika dan chouji.

"Maafkan aku sayang, itulah yang terjadi." Ino pasrah.

"Oh baiklah, hei kalian bisakah aku yang mengantikan ino mentraktir kalian" sai mengajukan diri karena tak ingin meninggalkan ino pergi dengan mereka.

"Sai, itu tidak perlu?" Ino berusaha untuk mengurungkan niat kekasihnya itu.

"Apapun, akan kulakukan untukmu honey" sai berkata sambil mengecup pipi ino. Ino yang menerima perlakuan sai hanya diam dengan wajah bersemu merah.

"Huhh, Bisa-bisa aku gila jika melihat mereka berdua terus." Celetuk shika kesal

"Bagaimana chouji, apa kau setuju?" Tanya shika pada chouji.

"Walaupun si pucat yang mentraktir tak masalah asalkan aku bisa memakan daging bakar kesukaanku" chouji menyetujui usulan sai seakan lupa jika sai sudah mengejeknya tadi.

"Baiklahh ayo kita berangkat" ajak shika pada semuanya.

Shika dan chouji pergi meninggalkan kelas yang disusul oleh sai dan ino. Kelas pun jadi hening seketika setelah kepergian mereka karena memang sedang jam makan siang jadi kelaspun kosong.

0-0-0-0-0

02:00 pm

Perpustakaan

 **Hinata Pov**

Aku hyuga hinata anak yang dibesarkan di keluarga menengah atas yang dididik disiplin sejak kecil oleh keluargaku dan mengharuskanku bersikap tenang dan sopan pada semua orang. Orang bilang aku wanita yang perfect seperti yang kalian lihat wajahku cantik, kulitku halus, dan bentuk tubuhku yang terbilang tak jelek ini. Dan hal itulah yang membuat banyak lelaki mengejarku, terlepas dari semua itu tahukah kalian bahwa aku merasa risih, sungguh merekalah yang membuatku berlindung di tempat ini. Tempat yang tenang dan tak banyak orang yang berkunjung kesini kecuali seorang kutu buku seperti diriku ini, karena aku suka membaca jadi tempat ini adalah tempat favoritku untuk berkunjung bila tak ada jadwal kelas.

Aku duduk sambil membaca buku dan mendengarkan musik dengan earpone ditelingaku, Inilah rutinitasku hampir setiap hari.

Saat aku sedang asyik membaca buku yang baru kepinjam hari ini tiba-tiba handponeku bergetar dan saat kulihat naruto yang menelpon, segera aku menjawabnya.

"Hallo, Sayang" sapanya riang padaku

"Naru?" Panggilku

"Aku merindukanmu hinata."

'Aku juga merindukanmu naruto' batinku.

"Naruto apa kau sudah sampai di suna sekarang?" Tanyaku padanya

"Sudah hinata, untung saja aku tak terlambat menghadiri rapat, sekarang aku sedang istirahat dikantor, kau tau aku benar-benar lelah, andai kau ada disini sayang." Suaranya terdengar kelelahan.

'Ya aku tahu dia lelah karena terpaksa kembali ke suna di pagi buta'.

"Maafkan aku naruto tidak bisa menemanimu" ucapku sedih

"Tidak apa-apa hinata, pertemuan kemarin sudah cukup untukku sekarang, meskipun aku tetap merindukanmu " ucapnya menenangkanku

"aku senang mendengarnya, aku juga merindukanmu naru." Jujurku

"Baiklah hinata, aku hanya ingin mendengar suaramu sebelum aku terlelap sekarang" ucapnya disusul dengan suara menguapnya.

'Sepertinya dia memang letih dan mengantuk' bantinku

"Beristirahatlah naru.." ucapku padanya

"Aku sangat mencintaimu sayang" ucapnya sebelum menutup telponnya.

'Aku juga menyayangimu naru', batinku.

Aku melanjutkan kegiatanku membaca buku yang belum selesai kubaca tadi. Aku terus larut dalam kegiatan membacaku sampai aku lupa waktu. Andai saja niisan tak mengirimkan pesan, mungkin aku tak tahu kalau hari telah senja. Aku segera membereskan barang-barangku karena kulihat jam menujukkan pukul 5 sore.

Setelah membereskan barang-barangku di atas meja di dalam perpustakaan itu, akupun segera meninggalkan ruangan itu. Tiba-tiba ponselku berbunyi dan kali ini sebuah panggilan. Kupikir itu nii-san yang tadi mengirimkan pesan yang mengatakan jika dia sudah menungguku di parkiran perpustakaan untuk menjemputku. Jadi aku langsung saja menjawab panggilan itu, takut niisan lama menunggu.

"Halloo nii-san, aku baru saja keluar dari perpustakaan sekarang jadi tunggu aku nii-san, aku akan segera kesana!" Ucapku sambil berjalan terburu-buru di koridor perpustakaan.

"Hime, kaukah itu?" Terdengar suara seorang disana yang kutahu bukanlah suara neji-nii.

'Suara ini aku mengenalnya' batinku

'Deg.. Ini suara pria itu' yakinku

"KAU..-" ucapanku tercekat karena perasaan takut dan gelisah seperti halnya jantungku yang berdetak cepat.

"Ternyata benar ini kau hime, berarti temanmu itu tak berbohong" ucapnya lagi.

"Teman.." Aku bingung

"Temanmu si pirang itu, apa kau lupa saat handponemu jatuh, kupikir itu milikmu tapi ternyata itu milik temanmu dan aku beruntung dia mau memberika nomormu padaku" dia menjelaskan.

Sungguh aku tak dapat berbuat banyak. Lekas saja aku mengakhiri panggilannya.

Oh.. Tuhan , ada apa ini. Tak lama kemudian ponselku bergetar kembali, karena frustasi aku menjawab dengan kesal.

"APA LAGI YANG KAU INGINKAN DARIKU, MENJAUHLAHHH kumohon! Bentakku kesal

"Hinata, ini aku nii-sanmu? Ada apa denganmu?" Tanyanya heran.

Aku terkejut ternyata ini bukan orang itu, ini kakakku.

"Maafkan aku niisan, aku tak bermaksud membentakmu" jawabku menenangkan diri

"Ya, tak masalah dan cepatlah hari mulai gelap. Aku menunggumu di parkiran ok!"

"Ya,niisan" jawabku sambil berlari menuju parkir-ran. dan niisan-pun mengakhiri panggilannya.

Sesampainya di parkiran aku melihat nissan bersama kekasihnya sedang menunggu di depan mobil jaguar metalic miliknya.

"Nissan, tenten..." sapaku

"Oh sudah sampai rupanya ! ok ayo kita berangkat, hari sudah semakin gelap."

Kamipun lekas masuk kedalam mobil tak ingin membuang-buang waktu karena aku tahu niisan tak ingin kalau terlalu malam mengantar tenten pulang. Perjalanan kamipun penuh dengan celoteh tenten yang kutahu dia memang berisik sama seperti sahabatku ino. Setelah mengantar tenten pulang, aku dan niisan melanjutkan perjalanan pulang ke apartemen kami. Saat diperjalanan niisan bertanya padaku.

"Hinata, apa yang terjadi kenapa kau berteriak saat kutelpon tadi?" Tanya nissan padaku sambil menoleh sebentar padaku

"Niisan, ak-akku..." Ucapku gugup

"Oh kenapa kau jadi gugup hinata, tenanglah aku takkan memarahimu, aku hanya penasaran saja." Niisan tersenyum sambil menggosokkan telapak tangannya di ubunku untuk menenangkanku.

"T-tidak niisan bukan begitu, hanya saja-.." Aku tak tahu harus beralasan apa,Aku bingung.

"Hinata, setahuku kau tak pernah berteriak apalagi membentak seperti itu. Aku tau jika kau sulit menjelaskannya tapi aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Kau adikku dan aku tak ingin kau disakiti." Kata niisan mengkhawatirkanku

"Maafkan aku niisan, saat itu aku hanya emosi saja dan tak ada yang akan menyakitiku, jadi niisan tak perlu khawatir" jawabku beralasan.

"Kuharap itu bukan ulah si pirang bodoh itu.".

Kata nissan sambil tersenyum mengejek

"Astaga niisan, jangan menuduh naruto, dia tak ada hubungannya dengan ini." Seruku membela kekasihku.

Nissan yang melihatku mendengus kesal langsung saja mencubit pipiku. Aku yang kesakitan cepat-cepat melepaskan cubitannya dariku.

"Syukurlah jika itu bukan dia" ucap niisan sambil mengakhiri obrolan kami. Karena kami telah sampai di basement gedung apartemen kami .

 **Hinata pov end**

Tanpa mereka sadari ada sebuah lamborghini Reventon hitam yang memarkir tak jauh dari jaguar metallic mereka .

"Hime kali ini aku takkan melepaskanmu lagi"

 **To be Continue...**

 _ **Jika readers kurang puas dengan FF author atau ada masukkan dan saran serta kritik silahkan Riviews/PM.**_

 _ **Riviews kalian selalu di tunggu disini !**_

Note :

Hii Minha-san

Lany selalu menjadi newbie disini, Lany kembali mempublish FF baru nih.. 'Gomen-ne' udah publish FF ke2 padahal Shine In Your Eyes aja masih bersambung.. Tapi FF ini udah lama dibuat barengan sama yang pertama jadi sayang aj klo g' di publish.. Hehehe kalo responsnya bagus bakal lanjut :) *smile* tapi klo no respons yaudah cukup sampai d`sini aj FF nya :( *tear*


	2. Chapter 2

Saat mobil neji keluar halaman kampus, tak mereka sadari jika ada mobil yang terus mengikuti mobilnya. Lambourghini Reventon hitam itu terus mengikuti sampai di basement gedung apartemen mereka.

o-o-o-o-o

Don't Like... Don't read !

H

A

P

P

Y

R

E

A

D

I

N

G

~Minha-san~

o-o-o-o-o

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Choice Of My Heart © LovelyLany

Genre : Romance/Drama

Pairing : [Sasu x Hina] , Naruto

Rate : T dulu dech :)

Warning : bad fic coz ide fic pasaran, abal2, alur g` jelas , gaje, etc.

o-o-o-o-o

Chapter 2 : Kesempatan takkan datang untuk kedua kalinya!

(Chapter ini memuat awal pertemuan mereka kembali dari sasuke pov)

 _ **Flashback On**_

 _ **Sasuke Pov**_

Aku baru saja menginjakkan kakiku ke kota konoha, setelah aku menyelesaikan study Magisterku di New York. Aku bermaksud mengunjungi kakakku itachi dikota ini, menanyakan prihal pekerjaan yang akan kukerjakan di kota ini. Ini adalah pertama kali aku mengujunginya setelah kelahiran putra pertamanya enam tahun yang lalu. Buah cinta antara anikiku dengan Haruno sakura sahabatku. Sungguh aku benar-benar lelah setelah melalui jalur udara yang panjang kini aku kembali diharuskan melewati beberapa jam melalui jalur darat untuk sampai ke rumah anikiku. Kalau saja anikiku mau menjemput, aku tak perlu berdiri dan berdesak-desakan di dalam bus ini.

"Cih.. " Aku mendesis kesal melihat kelakuan wanita-wanita yang berdiri disekitarku. Mereka berbisik-bisik dan sengaja menempelkan tubuh mereka pada tubuhku ntah itu punggung, bahu ataupun lenganku. Aku benar-benar menyesal tak memilih naik taksi saja.

Namun sesaat bis berhenti di halte, aku menolehkan pandanganku ke luar kaca jendela bus.

Deg..

"Hinata.." Tanpa sadar aku mengucapkan nama yang sudah lama kurindukan. Aku menatap seorang gadis yang tujuh tahun ini selalu kurindukan. Deg.. Tiba tiba aku merasakan jantungku yang berdetak kencang seperti saat aku mulai menyadari perasaan cintaku padanya yang mulai muncul tujuh tahun yang lalu.

Aku menyentuh dadaku. Sesak. Aku merasakan jantungku tak berhenti berdetak kencang.

Aku melihatnya menaiki bus yang kunaiki ini, dadaku terus saja bergemuruh dengan debaran jantungku yang semakin menjadi. Aku begitu merindukan gadis bersurai indigo itu. Namun perasaan sesak itu juga mengiringi perasaanku saat ini. Aku mencoba memejamkan mataku karena tak ingin kecewa, namun saat kubuka mataku kembali ternyata ini bukan halusinasi. Itu hinata, benar.. Itu himeku.. Kalau saja kami tidak berada di bus Ingin sekali aku menggapai tubuhnya dan merengkuh tubuhnya saat ini.

Manik onicsku tak pernah berhenti melihatnya, meskipun ia tak melihatku karena ia sedang memunggungiku saat ini. aku tetap tak mengalihkan pandanganku darinya, ia kini sedang berbicara dengan seorang wanita bersurai pirang disampingnya, mereka telihat akrab. Sungguh aku terus berpikir bagaimana caranya agar pertemuan ini tak menjadi pertemuan terakhir kami. Sedikit demi sedikit aku mempersempit jarakku dengannya. Hingga akhirnya-

*Buuk*.. Kubenturkan bahuku ke punggungnya dan itu membuat ia menjatuhkan ponselnya.

'Inilah kesempatanku' batinku.

Ia terlihat panik mencari-cari ponsel yang dijatuhkannya tadi. Ponsel itu jatuh diantara kedua kakiku dan ia hendak mengambilnya namun aku mendahuluinya untuk mengambil ponsel itu. Ketika mataku bertemu pandang dengan manik amethyst miliknya, saat itulah kesempatanku. Senyum simpul menghiasi wajahku dan lekas saja aku menarik lengannya untuk berdiri menghadapku.

Ia terlihat gugup sama halnya sepertiku namun aku tak ingin menunjukkannya. Meski jantungku berdegup keras aku tetap menahannya dengan mengepalkan tanganku kiriku kuat.

"ss-Sasuke.." Ia menyebut namaku terbata.

"Kau masih ingat padaku hinata ?" Senyum simpulku kembali bertengger di bibir tipisku. Tak lupa aku melepaskan pegangan lengan kananku dari lengan kirinya.

"Hinata, kau kenal dengan pria ini ?" terdengar suara lembut menyapanya lekas saja mataku beralih ke sumber suara yang ternyata adalah suara si pirang. Si pirang itu menyikut lengan hinata.

"Ak-a-aku.." kudengar suara hinata men-cicit gugup.

Tak ingin ia kesulitan lekas saja aku memperkenalkan diriku pada si pirang, karena wanita itu sedari tadi hanya memandang kami penuh tanya dan curiga.

"Hn.., perkenalkan aku Uchiha Sasuke teman lama hinata." Aku mengulurkan tanganku untuk menjabat tangan si pirang.

"Oh, kau teman hinata, salam kenal aku Yamanaka Ino teman kuliah hinata di kampus" si pirang bernama ino itu membalas jabat tanganku sambil tersenyum dan mengaitkan lengan kirinya pada pinggang hinata. Aku sedikit tak suka dengan si pirang ini 'Gadis itu terlihat Licik'.

"Hn..ini ponselmu ! Jangan sampai kau menjatuhkannya lagi" aku menyerahkan ponsel itu pada hinata.

Bus berhenti ke halte tujuanku, "Sampai disini saja perjumpaan kita, aku akan turun di halte ini?" Ujarku meskipun sebenarnya aku masih ingin berlama-lama melihatnya.

Aku mendekati hinata dan membisikkan sesuatu ke telinganya "Senang bertemu denganmu hime". Lalu aku melangkahkah kakiku keluar dari bus tersebut.

Setelah aku turun, bus itu kembali bergerak dan aku melihat mereka menatapku lewat kaca jendela bus segera saja aku melambaikan tanganku kepada mereka.

Setelah bus itu melaju jauh meningalkanku, Aku tersenyum sambil menatap layar ponselku yang menunjukkan nomor baru, satu panggilan tak terjawab.

'Ini awal yang bagus! Bukankah begitu hime' batinku

o-o-o-o-o

 _ **Memories of the Seven years ago**_

 _ **On the School roof**_

Terlihat seorang pemuda bersurai raven model chiken-butt sedang duduk bersandar di jeruji pagar yang mengelilingi atap sekolah. Pemuda itu tengah memangku seorang gadis bersurai indigo panjang yang duduk diatasnya. Mereka saling menghadap, manik onics itu menatap manik amethyst milik gadis itu dengan sayang.

Gadis yang ditatap hanya bisa merona saat kekasihnya memandangnya dengan intens. Dan si pemuda menyerahkan kedua benda yang dikeluarkannya dari saku jas sekolahnya.

"K-kalung" si gadis membeo tanda tak mengerti maksud dari pemuda itu yang menyerahkan dua buah kalung padanya.

"Itu kalung couple hime, salah satunya adalah milikmu." seru si pemuda sambil tersenyum, senyum yang jarang sekali diperlihatkannya pada orang lain selain pada kekasihnya hinata, keluarganya dan sakura sahabatnya.

"Arigatou Sasuke-kun, aku suka sekali kedua kalung ini". Celoteh si gadis dengan senyum dan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Hn.." Si pemuda hanya mendengung tak jelas.

Si gadis terus memperhatikan kedua kalung itu. Tidak lebih tepatnya ia sedang memperhatikan kedua bandul kalung itu.

"a-ano.. Sasuke-kun ! kenapa bandulnya satu berbentuk bulan dan yang satunya bintang kenapa keduanya tidak berbentuk hati saja?". Gadis itu bertanya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal tanda ia bingung.

Si pemuda hanya menghela nafas " Haruskah kujawab!" Ia kembali memandang maniks amethyst milik gadisnya itu.

"Sasuke-kun!" Si gadis terlihat kesal." Ugh.. Yasudahlah tak perlu dijawab." Gadis itu memalingkan wajahnya dari pemuda itu karena merasa jengkel.

"Bandul bintang adalah milikmu dan yang bulan adalah milikku" si pemuda bersuara dan si gadispun lekas menoleh kepada sang pemuda.

"Kau itu seperti bulan dan aku adalah bintangnya, kita akan terus bersama untuk menerangi bumi di malam hari" seru si pemuda

Si gadis hanya manggut-manggut mendengar ucapan pemuda itu "Ouh.. Lalu kenapa harus bulan dan bintang, kenapa bukan berbentuk hati saja.. jadi milikku dan milikmu sama-sama berbentuk hati ? Tidak berbeda seperti kedua bandul ini mereka seperti dipisahkan.. kan kasihan" celoteh gadis itu namun diakhiri dengan wajah sendu.

Si pemuda mengambil kedua kalung itu dari tangan sang gadis sontak sang gadis memasang raut wajah heran.

"Lihatlah.." Ucap sang pemuda agar si gadis melihat apa yang ingin ditunjukkannya dan Sang gadispun menurut.

"Kedua bandul Ini bisa disatukan!" sasuke menyatukan kedua bandul itu menjadi satu. Terlihat seperti bulan yang memeluk bintang. Manik amethyst itu takjub melihatnya seakan si pemuda baru saja melakukan magic.

"Dan lihatlah ini" sasuke membalikkan bagian bandul yang telah disatukan itu. Disana terdapat huruf HLS (Hinata Love Sasuke). Si gadis hanya tersenyum dengan rona diwajahnya saat mengetahui inisial namanya tercetak di balik bandul.

Hinata senang sekali namun ia masih sedikit heran. "Eto.. Kenapa tidak SLH saja" hinata menautkan kedua telunjukknya tanda ia ragu takut jika kekasihnya itu tak suka mendengar pertanyaannya.

"Coz your love to hug my heart like the moon that embraces a star"

Mata gadis itu berbinar, sangking senangnya mendengar ucapan kekasihnya ia hampir mengeluarkan air mata bahagianya "Sasu-.. "

Suara hinata tertahan saat sasuke menciumnya dengan lembut. Sebuah kecupan lembut yang singkat namun tak bisa menutupi perasaan seseorang yang menciumnya itu.

 _ **Memories Off**_

 _ **Sasuke Pov**_

"Sampai kapan kau mau melamun, hm?" Seseorang menepuk bahuku, tepukkan itu membuatku sedikit terkejut dan menyadarkanku dari pikiran yang mengawang.

Aku meliriknya tapi manik emeraldnya tak melihat ke arahku melainkan hanya focus pada kalung dengan bandul bulan yang mengalung di leherku. "Sakura.." Panggilku padanya.

"Hm.." Sakura mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kalung yang kukenakan "Ternyata kau masih memikirkannya" sakura menghelah nafas dan ia menyandarkan pinggulnya pada tepi beranda balkon sama sepertiku.

"Hn.. Sulit rasanya." Lirihku

"Bersabarlah.. Jika ia memang jodohmu pasti ia akan kembali lagi.. Percayalah!" Sakura merangkul bahuku dan kembali menepuknya pelan.

"Hei.. Hei.. Ibunya Ryu.. Beraninya kau menggoda ototou kesayanganku.." suara baritone seorang pria menginterupsi sakura.

"Ingat.. Sayang.. kau sudah punya putra dan suami yang tampan" pria itu berkata sambil menelusupkan tubuhnya diantara kami, mengambil posisi ditengah untuk menjauhkan jarak antara aku dan sakura.

Aku hanya terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah anikiku itu. Sama halnya dengan sakura yang tertawa.

"Kenapa kalian tertawa.. Apa ada hal yang lucu..!" Sindirnya yang tak suka ditertawakan.

"Kapan kalian akan berangkat ke New York! Kaa-san terus menayaiku? Lagipula aku sudah disini jadi kau tak perlu khawatir soal perusahaan."

"Akhir pekan nanti, aku tak mengkhawatirkan perusahaan tapi aku hanya sedikit khawatir pada kyubiku.. Selama aku disana siapa yang akan mengurusnya. Kau tau kyubi itu manja sekali?"

"Kyubi.." Aku sedikit terkejut saat mendengarnya "Aku tak menyangka hewan itu masih hidup" ujarku

"Dasar kau tuan tak setia, padahal kau yang membawanya tapi tak mau mengurusnya" sindir itachi

"Heihhh..ak-"

"Ya.. Kyubi memang bukan kau yang memungutnya tapi kau sendiri yang membawanya ke rumah" itachi menyela sasuke

"Itu karena kau pencinta anjing jadi aku membawanya kemari" sasuke beralasan

"Aku ingin tau bagaimana ekspresi hinata dan kyubi saat bertemu yah!" Itachi memegang dagunya seolah berfikir.

"Hn.. Kuharap ia masih ingat.. Meskipun kemungkinannya hanya 1%" sasuke telihat sendu sambil menatap lantai beranda.

"Ototou kuharap kau mau menjaga kyubi untuk anikimu ini" rayu itachi dengan mata puppy eyesnya.

Sasuke hanya sweatdrop melihat tingkah anikinya ini, ia sulit menolak tapi ia tak yakin bisa mengurus kyubi jika ia sudah mulai bekerja di uchiha corp nantinya.

"Sewa jasa pengurus di pet-house saja" usulku padanya.

"Tidak.. Kyubi pasti takkan betah disana! Lagian aku tak percaya pada jasa pengurus.. Ayolah sasuke-kun, demi sayangku itachi!" Sakura membantu suaminya membujuk sasuke.

"Cih.. Kalian bersekongkol yah.. Terserah kalian saja tapi jika kyubi berulah aneh aku tak menjamin apa yang akan terjadi padanya nanti!" Tegasku pada mereka walaupun sebenarnya aku tak yakin dengan ucapanku.

"Kau yang terbaik" ucap sakura sambil memelukku. Namun kemudian itachi juga ikut-ikutan memelukku.

"Tak masalah sakura memelukku tapi.. Itachi-nii.. kenapa kau juga ikut-ikutan?" Aku mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan mereka.

o-o-o-o-o

Aku menghempaskan tubuhku ke ranjang kamar yang disediakan aniki untukku. Karena kamarku yang dulu kutempati sudah berubah menjadi ruang bermain untuk Ryu. Alasannya hanya satu kamarku yang dulu berdekatan dengan kamarnya jadi ia lebih santai untuk mengawasi Ryu. Jadilah ruang tamu ini kutempati untuk sementara. Jika aniki sudah berangkat ke New York barulah aku akan mencari apartemen untuk kutinggali, Aku kembali teringat dengan kejadian pagi itu.

"Tak ada salahnya mencoba" aku mengambil smartphoneku, mencari kontak yang baru saja kutambahkan pagi tadi. Lalu aku mencoba menelpon ke nomor itu.

 _" Moshi.. moshi " Terdengar suara wanita disana._

 _"..." Aku ragu menjawab karena aku yakin ini bukan suara himeku._

 _"Helloo.. siapa ini ?" Suara itu terdengar jengkel._

 _"Ini aku sasuke, kau siapa?" ucapku padanya._

 _"Sasuke.. sasuke yang mana yah.."_

 _"Uchiha sasuke" aku sedikit menekankan suaraku_

 _"Uu-uchiha sasuke.. Astaga.. Tunggu ! Bukankah kau pria kenalan hinata yang di bis tadi pagi, kenapa kau..-_

 _"Aku pikir handpone itu milik hinata ternyata itu milikmu" aku memotong ucapankan karena sekarang aku tahu siapa gadis yang menjawab telponku ini, yang tak lain adalah si pirang itu._

 _"Oh kau...kupikir siapa, ternyata gerakmu cepat juga yah?" Si pirang menyindirku._

 _"Maksudmu?" Aku pura-pura tak mengerti._

 _"Sudahlah jangan membodohiku!" Suara si pirang terdengar sedikit kesal_

 _"Baiklah, aku hanya ingin menanyakan nomor hinata jika kau tak keberatan" aku menjelaskan tujuanku sebenarnya._

 _"Kenapa aku harus memberitahumu" si pirang menantangku._

 _"Ada yang ingin kukembalikan padanya, dan itu penting!" Ketusku sedikit jengkel_

 _"Apa yang ingin kau kembalikan, berikan saja padaku! nanti akan kuberikan pada hinata, jika itu memang penting!" Sindir si pirang diakhir kalimatnya._

 _"Baiklah jika itu maumu, tapi bagaimana aku bisa memberikannya padamu jika aku tak tahu dimana kau sekarang" aku mencoba beralasan_

 _"Datanglah ke kampusku, universitas konoha gakuen jika memang ada sesuatu yang ingin kau kembalikan pada hinata" ia mengingatkanku._

 _"Aku akan kesana sekarang" aku menutup sambungan telponku. Senyum smirkku bertengger di bibir tipisku._

.

.

.

Aku sudah berada di depan kampus yang dimaksudkan si pirang itu dan tak lupa membawa sebuah benda penting yang sejujurnya ideku sendiri. Aku tersenyum karena wanita bersurai pirang itu mau saja aku bodohi. Dia mengirimi aku pesan lokasi dimana kami akan bertemu. Cukup sulit mencari lokasinya, Bayangkan saja konoha gakuen yang luasnya berapa hektar ini. Dan akhirnya aku menemukannya, aku masih ingat wajah dan surai pirang wanita itu. Dia ditemani oleh seorang lelaki berkulit pucat. Langsung saja aku menghampirinya.

"Yamanaka-san" si pirang itu menoleh padaku

"Kau, ternyata benar kau datang! Kupikir kau hanya bercanda!" Dia tampak terkejut dengan kedatanganku.

"Jadi ini orang yang membuatmu kesal itu honey." Seorang lekaki kulit pucat menanyakan sesuatu pada si pirang ini.

"Sai.. Kau-..! Si pirang itu melotot memandang pria disampingnya yang kutebak adalah kekasihnya.

"Maaf jika aku membuatmu kesal nona." Aku tersenyum menggodanya, tapi si pucat terlihat tak suka dengan senyum yang kerberikan pada si pirang.

"Baiklah, jadi apa hal penting yang ingin kau kembalikan pada hinata itu" si pirang ini melihatku menyelidik isi shopping bag yang kubawa.

"Ini.." Aku menyerahkan shopping bag yang berisi sebuah buku tebal padanya. Si pirang itu hampir saja jatuh terduduk jika si pucat tak cepat menahannya dan mengambil benda itu. Aku tersenyum mengejek padanya.

'Rasakan itu! Kau ingin bermain-main denganku? Sepertinya kau salah orang' batinku

"Kau ingin mencelakaiku! HAH" ino kesal

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang ingin mebawanya ke hinata, jadi aku hanya memberikan apa yang kau pinta itu!" Jelasku

"Kau benar-benar menye-..

Tiba-tiba ponsel si pirang itu berbunyi dan saat menjawab panggilan itu dia berjalan menjauh dari kami. Saat itulah muncul ide dibenakku.

"Kau kenal hinata?" Tanyaku langsung pada kekasih si pirang ini.

"Aku!" Dia menoleh ke kanan dan kekiri dan akhirnya munujuk dirinya sediri.

"Ya, tentu saja kau? Siapa lagi memangnya selain kau dan aku disini" ketusku

"Oh, benar juga!, ya aku kenal hinata, ada apa memangnya dengan sahabat kekasihku itu?" Dia bertanya curiga.

"Bisakah kau memberikan nomornya padaku"

Si pucat ini diam seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"Apakah aku perlu merayu wanita itu lagi agar memberikan nomor hinata padaku" aku sedikit menggodanya dan melihat ke arah si pirang.

"KAU..- dia terkejut dan diam sesaat sambil melihat si pirang dari kejauhan. Tak berapa lama kemudian akhirnya dia mengeluarkan smartphonenya dan menyebutkan nomor hinata.

'Ternyata lebih mudah ber-urusan dengan si pucat ini dibanding si pirang itu' batinku

"Apa kau tahu hinata dimana sekarang?" Tanyaku pada si pucat lagi.

Dia diam sesaat sambil melihat raut wajahku dan berkata "Aku tak tahu dimana dia sekarang tapi yang kuingat dia itu selalu menyendiri."

Aku sedikit kesal padanya, apa dia pikir aku tak mengenal hinata.

"Aku juga tahu hinata itu penyendiri, tapi yang kutanya itu dima-

"Perpustakaan" sebutnya memotong pembicaraanku.

'Akhirnya dia memberitahuku',

"Oh..terimah kasih". Kataku sambil menepuk bahunya.

Aku langsung melangkahkan kakiku pergi menuju lambourghini milikku dan meninggalkan mereka. Jangan heran saja aku mendapatkan mobil sport ini darimana karena mobil ini memang milikku hanya saja ia lebih dulu sampai disini sebelum aku menginjakkan kakiku di kota ini. Aku mengantongi sim internasional jadi tak perlu khawatir jika sesuatu terjadi disini. Aku melajukan lambourghiniku menuju perpustakaan dimana hinata berada sekarang. Saat aku sampai aku mencoba menghubungi nomor hinata yang kudapat dari si pucat itu dan tersambung.

 _"Halloo nii-san, aku baru saja akan keluar dari perpustakaan sekarang jadi tunggu aku nii-san, aku akan segera kesana!" Dia menjawab dengan nada tergesa-gesa. Tapi aku merasa heran._

 _'Nissan, bukankah itu kakaknya hinata si neji itu tapi suara ini benar suara hinata aku yakin itu' batinku_

 _"Hime, kaukah itu?" Tanyaku memastikan._

 _"KAU..-" suaranya tertengar agak takut_

 _"Ternyata benar ini kau hime, berarti temanmu itu tak berbohong" ucapku mencoba mencairkan suasana._

 _"Teman.." Dia terdengar ragu_

 _"Temanmu si pirang itu, apa kau lupa saat handponemu jatuh, kupikir itu milikmu tapi ternyata itu milik temanmu dan aku beruntung dia mau memberikan nomormu padaku" aku menjelaskan meskipun aku membohonginya._

 _Tetapi dia tak menanggapi perkataanku_

 _'Kenapa dia diam saja' batinku_

Tak lama kemudian telponku terputus, aku mencoba menelpon kembali tapi telponnya sibuk sepertinya hinata sedang menerima telpon lain.

'Kenapa begini jadinya' batinku.

Aku kesal hinata memutuskan sambungan telponku dan aku bermaksud meninggalkan tempat itu karena aku yakin tak mungkin bisa menemui hinata sekarang. Saat hendak menghidupkan mesin mobilku tak sengaja aku melihat seseorang yang kukenal sedang duduk di depan sebuah mobil.

'Bukankah itu Neji! Kenapa neji ada disini ? dan siapa wanita disampingnya itu?' batinku

Tapi seketika aku ingat saat hinata menjawab panggilanku tadi, dia menyebut niisan.

'Mungkinkah dia mau menemui hinata?' Pikirku.

Aku memcoba memastikan dugaanku tapi tak lama kemudian aku melihat seorang wanita menghampiri mereka.

'Hime' batinku saat melihat hinata.

Mereka bertiga kemudian masuk kedalam mobil dan akupun tak buang-buang waktu, dengan hati-hati aku mencoba mengikuti mobil mereka. Dan akhirnya setelah sekitar hampir satu jam lamanya aku mengikuti, Mobil itu berhenti di sebuah parkiran basement sebuah apartemen dan aku yakin itu apartemen mereka. Berbeda dengan rumah begaya cina yang telah kami lewati ternyata adalah rumah wanita yang menunggu bersama neji tadi. Saat mobil diparkir keluarlah neji diikuti hinata. Setelah mereka hilang dari pandanganku akupun keluar dan mencoba memastikan bahwa mereka menghuni salah satu apartemen dari gedung itu. Dan akupun tersenyum simpul setelah memastikan bahwa benar mereka menghuni apartemen gedung ini.

"Hime, kali ini aku takkan melepaskanmu lagi"

Kataku sebelum aku meninggalkan gedung apartemen itu.

 _ **Sasuke pov end**_

 _ **Flashback off**_

o-o-o-o-o

Malam ini terasa berat sekali untuk hinata memejamkan matanya karena memikirkan kejadian-kejadian yang menimpanya hari ini, hinata terus memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi nanti setelah pertemuannya dengan sasuke.

Hinata mengambil ponselnya dan segera menghapus catatan panggilan yang masuk hari ini dengan kesal. Tanpa sadar air matanya mengalir saat mengingat sasuke dan hinatapun menangis dalam diam.

'Hinata kuatkan dirimu, itu hanya masa lalu jadi lupakanlah, kau sekarang memiliki naruto disisimu' batinnya menguatkan hati.

Hinata cepat menghapus sisa air mata di wajah putih porselennya itu. Hinata melihat bingkai fotonya bersama naruto dan mengambilnya. Di foto itu terlihat naruto memeluk hinata dari belakang dan keduanya tersenyum.

"Naru.. " Bisiknya sambil memeluk bingkai foto itu.

Tanpa sadar ponselnya bergetar dan dilihatnya ternyata kekasih yang dirindukannya menelpon.

 _"Haloo, bisakah aku berbicara kepada tuan putri yang cantik?" terdengar suara baritone disana yang menyapa hinata_

 _"Naru.." Hinata sulit bicara, seakan sesuatu menghalangi mulutnya utuk menyuarakan sesuatu._

 _"Hinata, ada apa dengan suaramu?" Tanyanya cemas_

 _"T-ttidak apa-apa naruu... Akh-aku..-_

 _"Jangan bilang jika kau habis menangis sayang" Tanya naruto curiga._

 _Hinata mencoba tak menanggapi kecurigaan naruto dengan mengatakan. "Naruu.. Ak-akuu merindukanmu". Hinata menci-cit menahan suara tangisnya._

 _"Oh..Tuhan begitu rindukah kau padaku hingga membuatmu menangis sayang" naruto pasrah_

 _"Naru.."_

 _"Sayang jangan menangis , tangisanmu membuat hatiku sakit sayang" terdengar suara sedih_

 _"Gomen-nii naruto-kun.." Ucap hinata_

 _"Hm, bagaimana kalau kunyanyikan sebuah lagu untukmu" naruto mengusulkan_

 _Hinata tak menyahut lekas saja Naruto menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang berjudul Thinking Out Loud - Ed sheeran untuk menghibur hinata yang sedih. Ia menyanyikan lagu itu penuh penghayatan sampai bait terakhir._

 _"Hinata, bagaimana apakah suaraku aneh " tanya naruto pada hinata setelah menyanyikan lagu itu._

 _"..." Tak terdengar suara hinata disana dan yang terdengar hanya dengkuran halus hinata._

 _"Hinata" naruto mencoba memanggil hinatanya._

 _"..." Masih tak ada jawaban dari kekasihnya itu_

 _"Sayang" naruto mencoba lagi tetapi hasilnya tetap sama, hanya sebuah dengkuran halus yang terdengar dari sana._

 _"Hm.. ternyata aku ditinggalkannya lagi kali ini" naruto sadar jika hinata tengah tertidur dengan lelapnya dan dia sudah memastikan hal itu._

 _"Kumohon jangan menangis lagi, aku sangat mencintaimu sayang" ucap naruto_

o-o-o-o-o

Diseberang sana, Pemuda bermanik safire dan berkulit tan itu tengah tersenyum. Ia berbaring dengan headset terpasang di kedua telinganya. Bukan musik yang ia dengarkan, melainkan suara dengkuran halus Hinata yang tertidur. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum akhirnya memutuskan menutup sambungan.

"Oyasumi… sayang."

o-o-o-o-o

Sedangkan di tempat yang lain Sasuke terus memandangi sebuah kalung dengan bandul bentuk bulan yang berada digenggaman tangannya. Kalung itu selalu mengingatkannya akan gadis bersurai indigo itu, manik amethys gadis itu serupa dengan bulan purnama.

"Bulan.. yah.. Kau adalah bulanku hime" ucapnya.

Sasuke berguling sambil menghalau sinar lampu yang menyilaukan mata dengan punggung tangan kirinya. Tangan kanannya tetap memegang bandul kalung itu. Setiap kali ia mengingat hinata, dadanya terasa sesak seakan ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dihatinya. Sasuke hanya diam pasrah saat rasa sakit menyerbu hatinya.

'Aku merindukanmu hime! Teramat sangat merindukanmu.. Bolehkah aku berharap bahwa rasa rindu ini berbalas!'

Rasa rindu itu begitu menyesakkan dadanya. Ia merasakan pandangan matanya memanas. Tanpa disadarinya air matanya menetes turun hampir menyentuh daun telinganya.

Hari semakin larut, Sasuke memejamkan matanya...hingga akhirnya ia tertidur karena rasa lelah dan kantuk yang menderanya.

 **To be Continue...**

 **Profile age Character in Choice of My heart :**

Sasuke : 25th | Hinata : 24th |Naruto : 27th |Sakura : 24th | Itachi : 30th | Neji : 27th |Ino : 22th | Sai, Shika, Chouji : 23th | Tenten, Temari : 24 th | Ryu : 6th |

Spesial thanks for;

Kumi Kumiko | Nadeshiko Padmini |onyx dark blue | Uchiha Cullen73 | CheftyClouds | asalyne | nyonya uchiha | JojoAyuni | liyaneji | sasuhina69 | shiori avaron | wisaatikah | Yoshioka19 | Ayu49 |KimMoon | ikha0319 Yang udahh Follow n Fav FF ini.

Thank`s untuk readers yang udah reviews di chapter 1 :

ana | lovely sasuhina | Ayu493 |Yoshioka19 | srilestari | CheftyClouds| JojoAyuni | UchihaCullen738 | QRen | sasuhina69 | mikyu | Guest

 **Reply`s To Reviews :**

 **ana** : g` Sabar yah nunggunya ana ! ini udah lanjut kok. Meskipun lama up nya. makasih udah bilang fic na menarik, n Makasihh udah mau reviews ! :)

 **lovely sasuhina** : udah ketebakkan hubungan mereka sekarang. Yupz udah next ƞieh! n makasihhh udahh mau reviews :)

 **Ayu493** : Makasih udah baca n fav in ƞ!έh FF thank`s yah ayu udahhh mau reviews :)

 **Yoshioka19** : yupz ini udah lanjut, Makasihh udah suka n reviews ff ini :)

 **srilestari** : jangan penasaran lagi ini udah lanjut! Thank`s udah reviews :)

 **CheftyClouds** : yupz udahh lanjut kok! Thank`s udah reviews :)

 **JojoAyuni** : ini udah next chapternya.. Thank`s udahh reviews :)

 **Uchiha Cullen738** : Yupz udah lanjut kok ! Thank`s udah reviews :)

 **QRen** : Yupz bisa dibilang Cinta Segitiga antara SasuHinaNaru. Klo Penasaran ditunggu aj kelanjutannya ok! Cepat update n g` update itu tergantung respons kalian :) thank`u reviewsnya uyen.. :)

 **sasuhina69** : yupz disini naruhina pacaran. sasuke dulu juga kerja sambil kuliah n sekarang baru mau mulai focus kerjanya? ada flashback kah antara sasuhina? Ada tapi dimunculin seperlunya aja. Makasih udah reviews. :)

 **mikyu** : sakey udah mulai focus kerja kok..misterius.. Wajarlah coz disini semuanya masih secret jadi klo mau tau apa yg terjadi sama saskey dan hime dimasa lalu? Ditunggu aja di chap2 berikutnya ! Maksih udahh reviews ! :)

 **Guest** : ntah apa kamu terlalu suka ama pair naruhina atau g` suka ma naruto yang jadi peran ke3 d'sini. Yang jelas kamu g` suka klo nama naruto ditag di ff ini. (Tenang udah dihapus ! Tapi itu g` menghapus slight2 naruto di fic berikutnya) n then thank`s udah reviews.

 _Thank`s sudah mau menbaca FF ini_

 _Jika readers kurang puas dengan FF author atau ada masukkan dan saran serta kritik silahkan Riviews/PM._

 _Riviews kalian selalu di tunggu disini !_

Note : Hii Minha-san. Respondsnya udah lumayan bagus tapi jangan lupa untuk RnR. Gomen-nii jika chapter ini kurang memuaskan, sebenernya authour sedikit kurang semangat/ drop untuk buat chapter ini karena suatu hal tapi itu tergantung kalian semua. Masih sama kayak chap kmaren kalo responsnya bagus bakal lanjut :) *smile* tapi klo no respons yaudah cukup sampai d`sini aj FF nya :( *tear*


	3. Chapter 3

'Aku merindukanmu hime! Teramat sangat merindukanmu.. Bolehkah aku berharap bahwa rasa rindu ini berbalas!'

Rasa rindu itu begitu menyesakkan dadanya. Ia merasakan pandangan matanya memanas. Tanpa disadarinya air matanya menetes turun hampir menyentuh daun telinganya.

Hari semakin larut, Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Hingga akhirnya ia tertidur karena rasa lelah dan kantuk yang menderanya.

o-o-o-o-o

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Choice Of My Heart © LovelyLany**

 **Genre : Romance/Drama**

 **Pairing : [Sasu x Hina] , Naruto**

 **Rate : M for Lime**

 **Warning : Bagi readers yg umurnya dibawah 17th dilarang membaca fic ini ! ide pasaran, alur g` jelas , ooc, and etc.**

o-o-o-o-o

Don't Like... Don't read !

H

A

P

P

Y

R

E

A

D

I

N

G

~Minha-san~

o-o-o-o-o

 **Chapter 3 : I Choose to Love You**

o-o-o-o-o

 **at Apartemen Uchiha Sasuke**

 **Normal Pov**

Sudah hampir dua minggu lebih ini sasuke menghuni apartemen itu. Tapi ia merasa tak ada kemajuan sedikitpun dalam usahanya untuk mendekati hinata. ya? sudah dua minggu ini sasuke terus mengirimi gadis itu sebuket bunga kesekaannya. Mawar merah adalah bunga favoritenya. Dan sudah berapa kali ia mendapati bunga itu beralih ke tempat pembuangan sampah.

Sungguh ia merasa kecewa dan sedikit sakit hati akan sikap ketidakpedulian gadis itu. Hinata memang tak tahu, bahwa sudah dua minggu ini sasuke menjadi tetangganya. Mereka kini menempati gedung apatemen yang sama. Sasuke selalu mencari waktu yang tepat untuk menemui sang gadis. Namun itu terasa sulit, penyebabnya tak lain adalah Hyuuga Neji saudara lelaki hinata. Hinata tinggal bersama neji dan itu menjadi kendala dalam usahanya. Masih ia ingat jelas betapa nii-sannya itu tidak menyukai dirinya. Sejak dulu.. mungkin sampai sekarangpun nii-sannya itu tetap tak menyukainya.

Yang Ia sayangkan hanya satu, kapan sebenarnya hinata akan sadar? Kapan gadis itu akan benar-benar merasakan, apa yang dirasakan Sasuke selama ini padanya. Setumpuk rasa rindu saat manik onicsnya itu menangkap sosok gadis mungil itu dari kejauhan. Setiap malam ia selalu memikirkan gadis itu. Hingga rasanya ia ingin sekali menjebol dinding pembantas apartemen yang memisahkan mereka. Dan berlari untuk merengkuh tubuh gadisnya. Namun sayang rasa sesak selalu menderanya. Ketika mengingat bahwa sekarang ia bukanlah siapa-siapa bagi seorang gadis bernama hyuuga hinata itu.

Sasuke merasa ia tak lebih dari sekedar lembaran masa lalu untuk hinata. Ia yakin akan hal itu. Terbukti ketika ia selalu mencoba menghubungi dan mengiriminya pesan namun selalu tak ada jawaban dan balasan. Sebegitu tidak pentingkah ia sampai harus diacuhkan seperti ini.

Hinata yang sekarang benar-benar berbeda dengan himenya dulu. Himenya yang begitu polos, lembut dan sopan serta pemalu sudah berubah menjadi hinata yang dingin, dan selalu antipati itu. Meski 7th bukanlah waktu yang singkat, tapi perubahan dalam kepribadian hinata sungguh signifikan. Ada sebuah tanda tanya besar yang tercetak di pikiran sasuke. Tentang penyebab berubahnya hinata ? bahkan ia tak tahu apa penyebab hinata meninggalkannya. Gadis itu menghilang tanpa jejak, tanpa ada sedikitpun penjelasan atas menghilangnya gadis itu dari peredaran hidupnya.

Hingga ia menyewa puluhan detektif hanya untuk mencari keberadaannya. Namun nihil.. tak ada titik temu dari perncariannya. Dan akhirnya ia menyerah dengan usahanya. Ia pun pergi meninggalkan kota itu untuk melanjutkan study di New York. Namun meskipun ia menyerah dan pergi jauh tapi bayang-bayang gadis itu selalu menetap di hati dan pikirannya. Hingga tak ada tempat untuk gadis manapun disana kecuali Hyuuga Hinata.

Seorang gadis yang dulu selalu bertahan dengan sikap labilnya. ia akui bahwa sebelum ia menyambut perasaan gadis itu. Ia selalu mengabaikan kebaikan, kelembutan dan perhatian dari gadis itu. Bahkan ia terlalu sering menyakiti dan membuat gadis itu menangis. Namun gadis itu selalu membalasnya dengan rasa cinta yang tulus. Hingga suatu hari sasuke mulai membuka hatinya untuk gadis itu.

 _ **Memories of seven years ago**_

 **at Akatsuki Clubbing**

Hinata berlari tergesah-gesah, nafasnya terputus-putus. Paru-parunya menyempit akibat dari pasokan udara yang ditarik dan hembuskannya dengan cepat dan tak beraturan. Wajahnya dipenuhi oleh peluh yang menguap dari pori-pori tubuhnya. akibat gerakan tubuh yang diporsir berlebihan yang membuat rasa lelah menderanya.

Disanalah ia berdiri.. disebuah club yang cukup terkenal dikotanya saat itu. Matanya mencari sosok yang hendak ditemuinya karena sosok itulah ia berdiri disini. Ditempat yang tak seharusnya ia kunjungi meskipun usianya sudah menginjak 17th. Kedisiplinan dan peraturan di keluarganya melarangnya untuk sekedar mengunjungi tempat tersebut. Namun kini semua harus diabaikannya hanya karena sosok itu. Saat ia menerima kabar dari sakura. Bahwa kekasihnya uchiha sasuke itu kabur karena bertengkar dengan anikinya itachi. Tentu saja penyebabnya tak lain adalah si penelpon sendiri yaitu Haruno Sakura. Lekas saja hinata menelpon sasuke. Namun sayang bukan sasuke yang menjawab melainkan manager club. Ia mengatakan bahwa pemilik ponsel sedang tak sadarkan diri.

Hinata terus mencari sosok sasuke diruangan luas itu. Namun ia tak mendapati sasuke disana. Yang ia lihat hanyalah orang-orang yang memenuhi ruang tengah. Merekaka sedang bergoyang mengikuti alunan musik yang keras itu. Beberapa diantaranya duduk disofa ataupun di bartender. Mereka sedang meneguk wine, vodca dan sejenisnya yang sudah pasti mengandung zat alkohol didalamnya. Hinata hanya meneguk ludahnya melihat orang-orang itu. Akhirnya ia menyerah mencari sendiri, ia segera bertanya pada seseorang pelayan tentang keberadaan manager club tersebut.

Pelayan itu mengantarkan hinata dan tentu saja hinata mengikuti arahan pelayan itu. Pelayan itu mengantarkannya pada sebuah ruangan. Sebuah Ruangan di ujung koridor, hanya berkelang beberapa ruangan dari ruangan utama itu. Pelayan itu meraih knop pintu yang lumayan besar itu. Disanalah ia melihat sosok yang dicarinya sedari tadi. Sasuke terguling terlentang di sebuah sofa panjang berwarna merah. Ruangan ini lebih privet dan lebih mewah. Terlihat dari desain interiornya yang clasic, perpaduan warna hitam, gray dan merah.

"Akhirnya si penjemput pembuat onar ini datang juga?" ucap seorang pria tinggi bersurai oranges dengan banyak tindik di hidung,dagu, dan telinganya. Kini ia menatap hinata dari ujung kaki hingga kepala.

Setelah puas memandang Hinata Pria itu terkekeh pelan "Cantik.. tapi sayang aku tak suka berurusan dengan perawan." ucapnya sambil menyeringai.

Hinata sedikit begendik takut melihat tampilan dan seringai di wajah pria itu. Kedua tangannya meremas sisi rok lepit selutunya yang berwarna peach itu.

Pria yang melihat hinata ketakutan hanya menghelah nafas panjang "Tenanglah! aku takkan menyentuh gadis hijau sepertimu" jeda "Gadis-gadis hijau itu sulit ditangani jika pagi menjelang dan- "

"Bi-bisahkah a-aku membawanya sekarang? a-aku tak p-punya banyak waktu!" ucap hinata menyelah ucapan pria itu dengan terbata.

"ya..ya baiklah" ucap pria itu kembali menghelah nafas. Saat melihat tingkah gadis itu yang seolah ingin cepat-cepat pergi darisana.

Pria itu mendekati sasuke dan membopong tubuh sasuke untuk berjalan keluar ruangan itu. Hingga setelah berberapa menit mereka sudah berada di luar club.

Kemudian pria itupun lekas membopong sasuke memasuki taksi , yang sudah dipanggil hinata tadi. Hinata hendak mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang. Ia hendak membayar pria tersebut. Namun pria itu menolak. Ia mengibaskan tangannya tak mau menerima uang dari hinata. Hinata mengerutkan dahi heran. Saat hendak mengatakan sesuatu pria itu sudah pergi kembali ke dalam club. Hinata hanya mendesah nafas berat. Ia tak ingin memikirkan hal itu. Ia lekas memasuki taksi dan mengatakan alamat rumah itachi karena memang sasuke tinggal bersama anikinya.

o-o-o-o-o

 **At Mansion Uchiha Itachi**

Sesampainya disana hinata sedikit kesulitan membawa sasuke masuk. Namun tiba-tiba bebannya terasa sedikit lebih ringan. Saat seorang wanita tua ikut membantunya memapah tubuh sasuke. Yang tentu saja lebih berat dari berat badannya sendiri.

"ne...arigatou oba-san, karena telah membantuku" ucap hinata setelah melihat siapa yang membantunya memapah sasuke masuk. akhirnya setelah bersusah payah mereka berdua bisa mengantarkan sasuke ke kamarnya.

"hm... apa yang terjadi dengan tuan muda nona?" tanya wanita tua itu. Saat melihat tuannya yang berpenampilan kusut itu.

"eto.. aku juga kurang paham oba-san!" kilah hinata tak ingin wanita tua itu cemas.

"Oh... maaf jika tuan muda kami menyusahkan! kalau begitu saya ingin permisi pulang dulu nona." ucap wanita tua itu.

Hinata tak menjawab namun ia hanya mengangguk setuju. Wanita tua itupun meninggalkan hinata dan sasuke di kamar itu.

Hinata menatap sendu sasuke yang kini sudah berguling di sebuah ranjang king-size milik sang pemuda. Sasuke masih tak sadarkan diri, hinata segera melepaskan sepatu kets yang dipakai sasuke. Lalu ia mulai melepaskan jaket hodhie hitam yang melapisi sebuah t-shirt donker yang dikenakan sasuke.

Hinata baru menyadari jika ada memar diwajah sasuke. Lekas saja ia mencari kotak p3k dikamar itu, ia mencoba membuka laci di samping ranjang sasuke berharap menemukan apa yang ia cari. Namun sayang bukan kotak p3k yang ia temukan melainkan sobekan-sobekan kecil sebuah foto.

Hinata yang penasaran mencoba menyusun sobekkan itu di atas meja. Setelah semua menyatu ternyata foto itu adalah foto sasuke, itachi dan sakura. Di foto itu itachi sedang merangkul sakura disisi kanannya dan sasuke di sisi kirinya. Itachi merangkul keduanya dengan lengannya, karena itachi sendiri berada di posisi tengah diatara sasuke dan sakura. Tapi di foto itu hanya gambar sasuke sendiri yang utuh sedangkan bagian itachi dan sakura sudah tak menyatu lagi.

Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum miris, ia cukup mengerti kenapa sasuke merobek foto itu. Ia sedikit paham bagaimana sakitnya memendam perasaan tsb. Ia juga mengalaminya, mencintai seorang pemuda yang menyukai gadis lain. Ya..Pemuda yang berguling disampingnya ini menyukai gadis yang bernama Haruno Sakura, sahabat kecil pemuda ini. Namun sayang gadis itu lebih menyukai Uchiha Itachi anikinya sendiri.

'Sasuke sama sepertiku Cintanya Bertepuk sebelah tangan, namun aku lebih beruntung karena bisa memiliki sasuke sebagai kekasihku meskipun hatinya tak bisa kumiliki sekarang' batinnya sambil kembali memasukkan foto tersebut kedalam laci.

Hinata hanya bisa berharap kelak perasaan cintanya yang tulus itu, bisa menjangkau hati pemuda itu.

Hinata mendesah lelah. Saat ia tak juga menemukan kotak itu. Kini ia hanya menggunakan sapu tangan yang sudah ia beri sedikit es batu. Hinata mengambilnya dari lemari pendingin kamar sasuke. Es batu itu bisa mengurangi memar yang sedikit menghitam dipipi sasuke.

Terdengar sebuah ringisan kecil ketika ia menyentuh memar itu. Namun hinata tetap membersihkannya, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" sasuke menahan tangan hinata dan menatapnya bingung saat ia menyadari dimana ia sekarang.

"Kenapa aku berada disini! bukankah tadi aku di club dan kau.. apa yang kau lakukan disini?" suara sasuke terdengar sedikit serak.

"Kau mabuk sasuke-kun dan aku membawamu pulang kerumah!" hinata berkata sambil melepaskan pelan genggaman tangan sasuke dilengan kanannya.

"Karena sasuke-kun sudah sadar.. sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang?" hinata menyerahkan es batu yang dilapisi sapu tangan itu ke telapak tangan sasuke.

Saat hinata hendak bangkit berdiri tiba-tiba lengannya ditahan oleh sasuke. Namun kali ini berbeda karena sasuke sudah merubah posisinya menjadi duduk diatas ranjang. Kemudian dengan satu tarikan cepat sasuke memeluk hinata.

'Buk' bunyi benda yang jatuh akibat gerakan tiba-tiba sasuke. Hal itu menyebabkan es batu yang telah dilapisi saputangan itu tergeletak di bawah lantai.

Hinata terkejut. Namun kemudian ia mencoba mendorong tubuh sasuke agar melepaskannya. Tapi lengan sasuke malah semakin mempererat pelukannya pada tubuh hinata.

"S-sa-sasuke-kun ap-"

"Kumohon biarkan seperti ini hinata! sebentar saja" ini pertama kalinya ia mendengar sasuke berbicara dengannya dengan nada memohon. Ini juga pertama kalinya sasuke memeluknya, tanpa ada sakura didekat mereka. Memang dulu sasuke juga sering memeluknya. Tapi itu hanya untuk membuat sakura cemburu. Namun pada kenyataannya sakura tak pernah cemburu. Justru sakura yang selalu ingin agar sasuke terus berada disisi hinata. Sungguh miris memang tapi itulah kenyataannya.

Hinata berhenti mendorong tubuh sasuke, ia tahu bahwa kekasihnya ini sedang butuh teman untuk mengurangi rasa sakit dihatinya. Ia juga tahu bagaimana sakitnya jika orang yang disukainya lebih memilih orang lain ketimbang dirinya. Dan yang lebih menyakitkan lagi, orang yang dipilih oleh gadis bersurai merah mudah itu adalah anikinya sendiri. Seseorang yang selalu disayanginya.

Hinata akhirnya pasrah ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh punggung sasuke. Hatinya seakan tertusuk jarum saat ini, bagamana tidak ..jika kita melihat seseorang yang kita cintai terlihat sangat menyedihkan seperti ini. Tubuh kekasihnya itu terasa sedikit bergetar, hinata dapat merasakannya meski ia tak melihat tapi ia tahu bahwa pemuda ini tengah menangis. Meski tak terdengar isakan disana, ia tahu jika sasuke menahan suaranya dengan menggigit tangannya sendiri. Inilah sisi lemah dari seorang lelaki jika dihadapkan dengan kenyataan pahit akibat patah hati. Hanya kepada hinatalah sasuke memperlihatkannya.

Sungguh hinata merasa dadanya sangat sesak, tahukah sasuke ia juga merasakan sakit melihatnya seperti ini. Namun demi kekasihnya itu, ia harus menekan perasaan sakit itu. Hinata mencoba menenangkan sasuke, mereka terus berpelukan tanpa suara hingga sasuke melonggarkan pelukannya.

Sasuke menatap manik amethyst hinata dengan manik onicsnya yang terlihat sendu. Sasuke menyentuhkan dahi mereka, dapat sasuke rasakan deru nafas hangat hinata yang menerpa diwajahnya. "Maaf-kan aku hinata" ucapnya dengan suara parau akibat efek dari menahan suara tangisannya tadi.

Hinata hanya diam, namun matanya tetap menatap manik onics sasuke dalam seakan ia tersihir dalam tantapan pemuda itu.

Sasuke menyentuh sisi kanan pipi hinata berharap gadis dihadapannya ini mengerti bahwa ia tak ingin gadis itu bersedih karena melihat keadaannya sekarang ini. Ia tahu bahwa gadis ini juga merasakan rasa sakit yang sama dengannya. Tapi sasuke tak ingin hinata punya akhir yang buruk seperti pengalaman cintanya.

Sasuke menatap hinata dalam diam, hinata kini memejamkan mata sambil menikmati kehangatan telapak tangan sasuke.

 **Sasuke Pov**

Melihat hinata seperti itu aku merasakan hatiku sedikit berdesir hangat, aku tak mengerti apa yang terjadi padaku sekarang. Mungkinkah ini pengaruh alkhohol? Seakan didorong oleh desiran di aliran darah dalam tubuhku, tanpaku sadari aku perlahan mendekatkan wajahku pada hinata, aku menyentuhkan bibirku dengan bibir mungil hinata. Kulihat ia membuka matanya. Manik amethystnya membulat seakan terkejut saat aku mencium bibir mungilnya. Hinata menarik diri untuk memalingkan wajahnya dariku, namun aku tak membiarkannya.

Lenganku menahan pergerakan kepalanya, Aku sedikit mendorong kepalanya agar semakin dekat denganku. Aku kembali mengecup bibir mungil itu, ntah setan apa yang merasukiku! karena perlahan tapi pasti kecupanku yang semula lembut dan pelan perlahan semakin menuntutnya. Aku mulai memainkan lidahku untuk menekan agar bibir mungil itu terbuka.

 **Sasuke pov end**

 **Hinata pov**

Sasuke menciumku, kurasakan tubuh dan wajahku menghangat karena ulahnya. Aku mencoba menolak apa yang dilakukan sasuke. Ini adalah pertama kalinya sasuke menciumku dengan cara begini. Sasuke biasanya hanya mencium dahi, pipi dan bibirku sekilas tanpa ada hasrat disana. Namun kini ia bisa merasakan hasrat mengebu dari pemuda ini. Pikiranku menolak apa yang dilakukannya ini, namun seakan tubuhku mengkhianatinya. Akupun perlahan membuka akses agar sasuke bisa mengecupku lebih dalam lagi. Sasuke sudah memulai permainan lidahnya di dalam ciuman ini. hingga saliva kami saling bercampur menjadi satu. Ciumannya itu semakin lama semakin menuntut, sesaat lidahnya mengajak lidahku untuk bergemul didalam ciuman kami. Ciuman sasuke terasa sedikit posesif seakan takut jika aku akan menghentikannya. Selang beberapa menit akhirnya sasuke melepaskan ciumannya, hanya karena paru-paru kami butuh pasokan udara.

Akupun tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu untuk memasok udara sebanyak-banyaknya di dalam paru-paruku. Namun belum lama aku memasok udara di paru-paruku tiba-tiba sasuke kembali menciumku kali. Kini ciumannya lebih kasar dari sebelumnya karena sekarang sasuke sudah berani menggigit dan menghisap bibirku keras. Aku mengerang menahan sakit namun eranganku tertahan dalam mulutnya.

 **Hinata pov end**

 **Normal Pov**

Perlahan sasuke merebahkan tubuh hinata di ranjangnya, hinata terkejut dan matanya melotot. Bahkan ia hendak berontak, namun tenaga sasuke begitu besar hingga ia tak bisa melawan. Kini posisi sasuke memojokkan hinata dengan tubuhnya yang berada diatas hinata. Sasuke menahan agar tubuhnya tidak menimpa tubuh mungil kekasihnya itu. Sasukepun melepaskan ciumannya, dan ia menatap wajah hinata dalam diam. Ia bisa melihat rona merah di pipi gadis itu. Ia juga melihat sudut bibir gadisnya yang sedikit membekak, akibat ciuman panas yang diberikannya.

Sama halnya dengan hinata, gadis itupun sedang menatap wajah pemuda diatasnya itu. Manik amethystnya menangkap jika tak ada lagi tatapan sendu di manik onics sasuke. Sekarang sudah berganti dengan sedikit kilatan gairah disana. Hinata meneguk ludahnya tanda ia gugup, ia memalingkan wajahnya tak ingin lebih lama memadang wajah kekasihnya itu.

Sasuke merasa bahwa hinata mengacuhkannya karena gadis itu memalingkan wajahnya. "TATAP aku hinata.. jangan pernah memalingkan wajahmu dariku.. aku tak ingin kau juga mengikuti jejak sakura.. yang memalingkan wajahnya dariku hanya untuk mengejar pria itu.. Bukankah KAU MENYUKAIKU?" sasuke sedikit berteriak kesal.

Hinata tak suka mendengar ucapan pemuda itu. Ia kembali menatap pemuda yang menjadi kekasihnya itu dengan kilatan kecewa. "AKU selalu menatapmu sasuke- baik dari dekat ataupun jauh-hanya KAU yang selalu kuperhatikan-seharusnya kau sadar akan hal itu.. Bahkan saat tatapanmu hanya tertujuh pada gadis itu. Aku masih selalu satia menunggu agar KAU berbalik dan menatapku. Aku tahu kau sakit hati karena mereka bersama. Tapi pernahkah kau memikirkan bahwa aku juga sakit melihatmu seperti ini" hinata meracaukan keluhannya didepan sasuke, ia sudah tak bisa menahan air matanya lagi, suara tangisannya pecah menggema di ruangan itu.

Sasuke sedikit tersentak saat mendengar ucapan gadisnya itu dan Ada rasa bersalah yang menghinggapi hatinya. Ia tak ingin gadis itu merasa sedih. Saat melihat air mata yang mengalir dari mata kekasihnya itu. Ia tahu bahwa perasaan gadis itu tak berbeda jauh dengannya sekarang. Namun ia tak ingin gadis itu merasakan perasaan sakit saat ditolak seperti dirinya saat ini. Cukup ia saja yang merasakannya, ia tak ingin gadis yang selalu berada disampingnya ini berlari menjauh darinya.

"Hinata.. " panggilnya sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk menghapus jejak-jejak air mata diwajah gadisnya itu. Hinata yang merasakan sentuhan tangan sasuke diwajahnya perlahan membuka matanya yang sempat terpejam karena menangis kini kembali menatap pemuda itu.

"Dengarkan aku.. " sasuke menginterupsi agar hinata focus padanya

"Mungkin sekarang aku belum bisa membalas perasaanmu.. tapi mungkin dengan berjalannya waktu perasaanku padamu akan tumbuh dengan sendirinya."

Sasuke kini menyatukan dahi mereka "Mulai saat ini aku akan berusaha untuk menyukaimu... jadi kumohon... jangan tinggalkan aku hinata. Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana jika tak ada kau disisiku. Hanya kaulah yang selalu bertahan disisiku selama ini... Kau selalu mengerti akan diriku.." suara sasuke terdengar sedikit bergetar dan ia bisa merasakan deruh nafas hangat pemuda itu.

Ada sepercik rasa haru di hati hinata saat mendengar ucapan sasuke. Bahwa mulai sekarang sasuke akan mencoba melihat kearahnya. Meskipun ia tahu bahwa hal tersebut sulit terwujud. Namun hanya mendengar kata-kata pemuda itu saja, sudah membuatnya bahagia.

Hinata kembali meneteskan air matanya, Ia pun menyerukan rasa haru tersebut dengan memeluk pemuda itu. Ia tahu pemuda itu tulus mengucapkannya dan hal itulah yang membuatnya senang. Sasuke terkejut saat tiba-tiba hinata memeluknya, sasukepun tanpa sadar tersenyum karena hatinya sedikit merasa hangat sekarang. Ia tahu gadis ini pasti bisa membuat hatinya berubah kelak. Iapun mengelus sayang surai indigo panjang gadis yang menjadi kekasihnya itu.

.

.

.

Sasuke sudah tak menahan tubuhnya lagi, sekarang ia telah merebahkan tubuhnya disamping gadis itu. Sasuke menatap gadis yang berguling disampingnya ini.

Sungguh ia baru menyadari bahwa gadis ini benar-benar cantik, mata yang indah seperti mutiara dihiasi bingkai bulu mata yang panjang, hidungnya yang mancung serta bibir mungilnya yang baru saja ia kecup itu manambah kesan cantik diwajahnya. Sungguh selama ini ia begitu bodoh, hingga tak menyadari keberadaan gadis ini yang selalu berada di sampingnya. Manik amethyts yang terlihat polos itu, selalu memandangnya penuh kasih. Namun ia tak pernah sungguh- sungguh menatapnya. Perasaan Obsesinya pada sakura telah membutakan keadaan disekelilingnya.

"Sa-sasuke-kun" suara lembut hinata menyadarkan sasuke.

"Hn" sasuke hanya mendengung namun ia mendengarkan. Ia bisa melihat tatapan gelisah dari manik amethyts itu.

"Sampai kapan aku harus disini! aku ingin pulang.. bagaimana kalau semua orang dirumah cemas mencariku" ucap hinata takut-takut.

Bukannya menjawab sasuke malah menarik tubuh hinata agar mendekat padanya. Sasuke merengkuh tubuh hinata dalam pelukannya.

"Jangan khawatir...besok pagi aku akan mengantarmu pulang" sasuke berusaha menenangkannya dengan mencium puncak kepala hinata.

"T-tapi na-"

"Ayolah hinata.. hanya malam ini saja.. lagipula ini sudah larut" sasuke sedikit kesal.

Hinata hanya diam, ia tahu kalau pemuda ini kesal jadi tak mungkin hinata menambah kekesalannya lagi.

"Tidurlah" sasuke menarik selimut di ujung ranjangnya untuk menutupi tubuh mereka.

"Hm.. Oyasumi sasuke-kun"

"Hn"

.

.

.

Merekapun sama-sama memejamkan mata mereka berharap rasa kantuk menghampiri. Sudah hampir 1jam namun rasa kantuk tak kunjung datang. Hinata mulai gelisah tubuhnya bergerak untuk mencari posisi yang nyaman. Matanya masih terpejam untuk mencoba tidur. Ia menyadari seseorang sedang menatapnya. Perlahan matanya terbuka, kemudian tersentak menatap sosok depannya.

"Sasuke-kun! belum tidur?" Pekik hinata.

"Hn" Gumam sasuke. "Mungkin karena ada kau disini...aku jadi sulit tidur" Ucap Sasuke melanjutkan.

"Aku?" Beo Hinata. Sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke sedikit kesal dan tak mengerti akan sikap gadisnya ini. Gadis ini memang tak mengerti atau sedang pura-pura. Jika ialah penyebab kenapa Sasuke susah tidur.

"Kau terus bergerak hinata.. Mana mungkin aku bisa tidur jika kau terus bergerak? Hmm. Kau malah membuatnya jadi bangun." Jelas Sasuke. Ia menunjuk sesuatu di balik celananya.

Hinata hanya terkikik geli mendengar ucapan sasuke, sasuke sudah kembali! Pemuda yang dingin dan jutek itu sudah tak terlihat sedih lagi. Hinata sedikit merasa lega dihatinya.

"Kenapa kau tertawa? Ini tak lucu hinata. Kau harus tanggung jawab" Ucap Sasuke menyeringai.

Hinata mulai takut saat sasuke menunjukkan gelagat aneh. Ia perlahan menggeser tubuhnya menjauhi sasuke. Sasuke yang tahu akan maksud pergerakan hinata tak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan. Lekas saja ia menarik hinata. Membuat tubuh mereka berbenturan. Hinata mendorong tangannya ke dada sasuke. Menahan bagian atas tubuhnya untuk menyentuh tubuh sasuke.

"Kau tidak bisa lari lagi? Hmm?" Ucap Sasuke "Kau tahu disini hanya ada kita berdua." Lanjut Sasuke berbisik di telinga hinata.

Hinata merinding, merasakan hembusan di telinganya. "Sa-sasuke-kun sebaiknya kita ti-dur sa- " Sasuke sudah menawan bibir mungilnya sebelum ia melanjutkan ucapanya.

Sasuke menciumnya lembut, ia tahu ini mengejutkan gadisnya. Hinata mulai berontak melepaskan diri. Sasuke tidak membiarkanya. Ia memperdalam ciuman di bibir Hinata. Menggigit kecil di sekitar sana.

"Emmmhh" Hinata mulai mendesah. Tangannya meremas t-shirt donker milik sasuke. Menbuat Sasuke semakin ingin melakukan lebih. Mendorong ciuman semakin dalam. Sasuke menekan dagu Hinata dengan ibu jarinya. Untuk memberikan celah di bibir mungilnya.

Lidahnya mulai masuk, menyapu bagian dalam mulut hinata. 'Kami-sama, Bibir mungilnya terasa nikmat' batin sasuke frustasi.

Gairah mulai menguasai tubuh mereka. Hinata mulai bergerak mengimbangi Sasuke. Lengannya melingkari pungung Sasuke. Jari-jarinya menusuk punggung kekarnya. Hinata bisa merasakan kulit sasuke memanas dibalik t-shirtnya. Hinata juga merasakan otot-otot tubuhnya mengencang. Panas yang menguar dari tubuh dan mulut sasuke membuat hinata tak berdaya.

'Kami-sama bagaimana ini.. aku tak sanggup menolak perlakuannya' batin hinata dilema.

Sasuke tidak bisa berfikir jernih malam ini, Hinata membuatnya semakin gila. Lidahnya membelit lidah sasuke. Hinata mulai menikmati permainan itu. Sasuke semakin mendorong lidahnya ke dalam mulut hinata. Tangannya meraih punggung Hinata. Menarik tubuh Hinata sampai bersentuhan dengan tubuhnya.

Sasuke kembali menciumi Hinata lagi dan lagi. Semakin liar dan liar. Mereka tenggelam dalam gairah seolah waktu berhenti berjalan. Hinata membelainya, menunjukkan, seolah tidak ingin untuk berhenti. Bibirnya panas dan sebasah bibir Sasuke. Sasuke menyukainya, Ia menikmati bibir dan aroma hinata, dan itu ciuman terpanas untuk kesekian kalinya malam ini.

"Eumhhhh.. " hinata merintih lirih dan panjang. Membuat Sasuke kehilangan kendali dirinya. Ia mencoba untuk berhenti. Namun tak bisa mengendalikan desiran panas didalam tubuhnya.

"eumhh..arrggghhhh" erangan sasuke berubah menjadi geraman. Ia menghentikan ciuman mereka. Nafasnya berat dan terengah-engah. Dahinya menempel pada dahi hinata, Matanya tertutup. Kemudian kembali membuka. Untuk menatap wajah gadisnya. "Hinata" panggilnya lirih pada gadis yang memejamkan matanya itu.

Hinata yang mendengar suara serak namun lirih itu segera membuka kelopak matanya. Manik amethytsnya bertemu pandang dengan manik onyx Sasuke. Nafas hangat kembali menerpa wajahnya yang memerah.

"Aku menginginkanmu hime.. aku tak bisa menahannya lagi.. ini membuatku gila" Ucap sasuke frustasi. Suaranya parau menahan gejolak ditubuhnya.

"Sa-sasuke-kun... tuuunggg.. akhhhh-" Hinata melenguh. Saat merasakan benda basah dan hangat menyentuh leher jenjangnya. Sasuke menghujani leher hinata dengan kecupan panas. Terasa hangat dan lembut hingga hinata terbuai. Tubuhnya serasa lemas. Sasuke terus menelusuri leher putih mulus itu. Menyerangnya dengan ciuman dan juga jilatan. Kecupan lembut berubah menjadi hisapan kuat. Membuat jejak kissmark di kulit putih Hinata.

Hinata hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya. Menarik satu lengannya dari punggung sasuke. Untuk menutup mulutnya menahan erangan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Bibir sasuke mulai turun ke bawah. Menghujani bahu dan tulang selangka hinata dengan kecupan. Lengannya menarik sweater peach yang dikenakan Hinata. Meloloskannya dari tubuh mungil itu. Kemudian beralih menyentuh ujung tanktop merah yang dikenakan hinata. Menarik nya ke atas untuk melepasnya. Hinata menepis Sasuke, agar tak melanjutkan kegiatannya. Sasuke menatap hinata yang mengelengkan kepalanya tanda menolak.

Sasuke mulai mendorong tubuh Hinata. Kedua tangannya menekan kasur disisi Hinata. Menahan tubuhnya agar tidak menimpa tubuh Hinata.

Kemudian Lutut Sasuke mengapit tubuh Hinata. Ia menahannya agar hinata tidak kabur. Kini Sasuke mulai duduk dengan kaki yang ditekuk kedalam untuk menahan bobot tubuhnya. Ia lalu melepas T-shirt donker melekat di tubuh bagian atasnya. Kini ia topless di hadapan Hinata. Memperlihatkan otot-otot perut yang tercetak jelas disana.

Wajah Hinata merona merah melihatnya, dan dibalas senyuman tipis oleh Sasuke. " Kau sudah melihatku hime tapi kau tak ingin aku melihatmu? kau sungguh tak adil!" Tukas Sasuke

"aa- aku tak me-nyuruh-mu mem-perlihatkannya.. sa-sasu-ke-kun" Jawab Hinata. Tubuhnya bergetar melihat Sasuke

"Kau tak bisa melarangku untuk melihat tubuh gadisku." Balas Sasuke. Ia mulai menarik tubuh hinata untuk bangkit duduk.

Kemudian menunduk sedikit dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke Hinata. Kini ia kembali meraup bibir hinata dengan liar. Tangan kanannya meraih ujung tanktop gadis itu. Hinata mencoba menahan tangan Sasuke. Namun tangan kiri sasuke lebih dulu mengunci kedua tangannya dibelakang punggungnya. Sasuke kembali menarik Tanktop Hinata ke atas. Memperlihatkan dada Hinata yang terbilang besar. Sasuke meloloskan tanktop itu dari kepala hinata. Kini Tanktop itu merosot dibelakang punggungnya dan menyangkut dipergelangan tangan hinata.

Sasuke mulai melepas pengait bra Hinata. Sebelum melepaskan tangan hinata dan mulai merebahkan tubuh gadis itu kembali berguling. Ia menarik bra itu dan melemparkannya kelantai.

Hinata menutupi dadanya dengan kedua tangan yang menyilang didepan dadanya. Kini mereka sama-sama topless.

Sasuke terus menatap gadis itu dalam diam. 'Sungguh benar-benar mempesona' batin sasuke.

Manik onyx-nya menatap wajah hinata yang merona. Bibir mungilnya terlihat membengkak akibat ciuman liar mereka. Terpancar gairah dimanik amesthys-nya. Sasuke dapat merasakan itu.

"Ja-jangan menatapku seperti itu sasuke-kun" Hinata memalingkan wajahnya kesamping terlihat malu.

Sasuke hanya diam, lalu kembali merunduk. Menahan tubuhnya dengan sikunya.

"Kau sangat cantik hime.. " Bisiknya ditelinga Hinata. Tubuh mereka hampir bersentuhan sebelum tangan hinata menyilang di depan dadanya.

Sasuke membalikkan wajah hinata menghadapnya dengan meraih dagu Hinata. Lalu kembali mengecup bibir mungil Hinata.

"Biarkan aku melihat dan menyentuhnya hime" Tangan Sasuke mulai menarik tangan Hinata, yang masih menyilang di depan dadanya.

Hinata pasrah, percuma jika ia berusaha menolak karena ia menginginkannya juga. Tangan sasuke mulai menelusuri lekuk tubuh hinata, tanganya mulai mejalar menyentuh ke bagian atas tubuh hinata, menangkup salah satu bagian atas tubuh hinata yang menonjol. Terasa Lembut dan hangat saat sasuke mulai menekan dan membelainya.

Tubuh hinata menegang, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya saat merasakan tangan hangat itu menyetuh puncak dadanya. Jatungnya kembali berpacu cepat, ia merasakan panasnya gejolak desiran hasrat ditubuhnya

Sasuke menunduk dan menjentikkan puncak dada hinata yang lain dengan ujung lidahnya. Hinata tersentak , lalu mengerang ketika sasuke mengulum puncak payudaranya. Secara naluriah tangan hinata bergerak ke rambut sasuke untuk menariknya menjauh.

Sasuke merespons penolakannya dengan menggigit lembut puncak payudara hinata sampai gadis itu menyerah dan membiarkannya melakukan sesuka hatinya.

Tangan Sasuke terus bergerak kebawah selagi mulutnya masih bermain didada hinata, tangan itu bergerak semakin kebawah. Jemarinya melingkari pusar Hinata, membelainya.

Lalu perlahan tapi pasti sasuke mulai melepaskan rok selutut hinata, setelah benda itu lolos kini hinata hanya menggunakan pengaman terakhir yang melekat pada miliknya dan sasukepun mulai menarik benda tersebut.

Hinata bereaksi secara naluriah dengan menaikkan pinggulnya agar sasuke lebih mudah menarik benda itu lolos dari tubuhnya. Kini ia hanya memejamkan matanya erat. Sungguh ia benar-benar gugup. Ia tak ingin melihat apa yang sasuke lakukan padanya.

Sasuke mulai melepaskan bibirnya dari bagian atas tubuh hinata. Ia bangkit berdiri meninggalkan hinata. Kini ia berdiri di sisi ranjangnya. Ia memandang dalam diam untuk waktu yang lama. Sasuke menikmati pemandangan di depan matanya, bibir yang membengkak, kulit yang bersemu merah dan Kami-sama tahu bahwa hinata adalah gadis paling sensual di seluruh dunia.

Sasuke merasa ini adalah hal paling menakjubkan yang pernah dialaminya. Ia menginginkannya sempurnah. Demi hinata, hanya untuk himenya. Hinata harus menginginkannya sebesar rasa inginnya terhadap gadisnya itu. Ini pertama kalinya ia menyentuh seorang gadis, terlebih ini adalah kekasihnya hinata yang tentu saja masih perawan. Ia tidak tahu berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk mencapainya. Ia bertekad akan membuat himenya terbakar.

Sasuke hanya berharap ia memiliki stamina dan kekuatan untuk menahan diri sampai hinata siap. Tangan sasuke gemetar ketika membuka kancing dan melepaskan jeansnya berserta celana dalamnya.

Hinata yang merasakan tubuh sasuke menjauh ia mulai membuka matanya, betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat sasuke yang kini sudah sama sepertinya. Pandangan sasuke yang panas membuat jantungnya berdebar. Setiap sel ditubuhnya bereaksi pada sasuke. Udara malam mendinginkan kulitnya, tapi rasa panas di dalam tubuh hinata mulai menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Ia tak menutupi diri dengan selimut ataupun pakaiannya. Ia harusnya malu, namun ia tidak merasakannya. Ia berbaring menatap kekasihnya itu tanpa rasa malu sedikitpun.

Hinata takut akan apa yang tidak diketahui, karena itulah ia tidak memandang ke bawah dagu sasuke. Ia tak pernah melihat sasuke telanjang sebelumnya. Ia penasaran dan rasa ingin tahunya menang. Perlahan hinata menurunkan pandangan ke pinggang sasuke. Ia berusaha mengintip, tapi sasuke menunduk untuk mendekatinya dan hal itu menghalangi pandangannya.

Lalu Sasuke menyelimuti tubuhnya lagi. Hinata mencoba merapatkan kakinya. Sasuke tak membiarkannya. Ia menggunakan lututnya untuk merenggangkan paha hinata, dan berbaring di atasnya sebelum hinata bisa menghentikannya. Ia memeluk hinata erat-erat. Rasa senang dan takut berperang dalam dirinya. Tangan hinata terkepal disisinya. hinata menutup matanya dan menunggu.

Semenit berlalu dan sasuke tidak bergerak. Panas tubuhnya membantu hinata rileks. Hinata mulai bernafas lagi dan membuka matanya.

Sasuke bersandar dengan siku dan menatap hinata. ia menggertakkan giginya menahan kenikmatan yang ia rasakan.

Hinata hanya melihat kelembutan dalam matanya. Sasuke mencium tangannya, hinata ingin kekasihnya menciumnya lagi, dibibirnya. Ia ingin sasuke menggunankan lidahnya. Ia ingin...

"Kau boleh..."

Hinata membisikkan permintaannya dan memandangi mata sasuke sembari menunggu pemuda itu mengerti.

Ia menunduk dan mencium alisnya. "aku boleh apa?" tanyanya. Suaranya terdengar serak seperti daun kering. Sanggat menggairahkan.

"Kau boleh menciumku lagi." jelas hinata. Ia terdengar seperti kehabisan nafas.

Sasuke menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir hinata yang terkuak. Lidahnya menyelinap masuk, menjelajah dan merasakan, memberikan. Tangan hinata terangkat ke belakang leher sasuke dan jemarinya memainkan surai raven sasuke. Ia tak ingin sasuke meninggalkannya. Lidahnya berpadu dengan lidah sasuke dengan keberanian yang mengejutan mereka berdua. Ciuman itu semakin membuat mereka menginginkan lebih. Tangan sasuke bergerak ke bawah membelai dada hinata lalu bergerak semakin kebawah. ketempat yang paling ingin ia sentuh. Ia mencumbui pusat gairah Hinata.

Hinata akan menjerit karena kenikmatan yang ia rasakan kalau saja ia punya tenaga untuk melakukannya. Ia hanya mampu mendesah lemah, jemari sasuke terasa seperti sihir.

Jemari Sasuke membuatnya liar. Ia menuntut lebih. Kukunya menggores bahu sasuke, dan dengan lembut menggeramkan namanya.

Respons hinata membuat sasuke kembali kehilangan kendali. Ia berlutut diantara lutut hinata dan mengangkat pinggulnya. Tepat sebelum ia memasukinya, ia menuntut hinata memandanginya.

"Hinata" panggilnya " aku tahu hal yang kulakukan ini terlalu cepat untuk hubungan kita" jeda "Tapi percayalah mulai sekarang dan seterusnya hanya kaulah satu-satunya hinata. Aku takkan meninggalkanmu apapun yang terjadi. Apa kau mengerti?"

Hinata memeluknya dan menariknya ke bawah. "Cintai aku, sasuke-kun.. hanya itu yang kuinginkan. Kumohon," bisiknya.

Sasuke masih sedikit merasa bimbang namun kemudian ia memantapkan hatinya "Aku akan berusaha hime" ujar sasuke kemudian.

" aku mengerti" sahut hinata.

"Aku akan menyakitimu. Aku sangat menyesal, hime. Kami-sama, aku minta maaf"

Sasuke kemudian mencium bibir hinata lama, lalu ia memposisikan diri, ia menangkup wajah hinata dengan kedua tangannya yang besar. Ia ingin melihat hinata, melihat wajah kekasihnya itu saat ia akan menyatukan miliknya untuk pertama kalinya pada tubuh gadisnya itu. Sasuke menghujam dalam-dalam- dan hinata menjerit.

"Bertahanlah.." desis sasuke.

Hinata tidak menjawab. Ia memejamkan mata, dan sebutir air mata bergulir dari sudut salah satu matanya.

"Hinata.. maafkan aku.. apa ini benar-benar sakit" ucap sasuke lembut sambil menyapu air mata hinata.

"Mmm"

Hinata merasa sakit, dan air matanya terus mengalir meski sasuke kini menghapusnya perlahan. Namun dalam waktu singkat, rasa sakit itu tak terlalu terasa lagi. Saat Sasuke menunduk untuk mencium hinata lembut.

Sasuke terus memujinya, berkata betapa cantik dirinya. Serta sasuke terus menghujaninya dengan ciuman lembut di permukaan wajahnya, mulai dari dahi, mata, hidung, pipi hingga bibirnya. Hanya sebuah kecupan singkat namun sangat berarti bagi hinata, karena ia bisa merasakan perasaan sayang disetiap kecupan yang sasuke berikan. Rasa sakit itupun terlupakan

Sasuke ingin memberi hinata waktu. Tekadnya itu hilang dalam beberapa saat. Hinata bergerak-gerak gelisah dan mulai mengelus bahunya. Sasuke dibanjiri oleh sensasi, dan mulai bergerak. Ritme gerakkan mereka semakin lama semakin cepat dan kuat. Rasanya semakin lama semakin baik. Sasuke tahu ia akan segera mencapai puncak. Ia ingin hinata ada disana bersamanya. Ketika akhirnya hinata sampai disana, ia membiarkan dirinya meraihnya juga.

Sasuke merasa seolah sudah mati dan sedang berada di surga. Ia mengistirahatkan kepalanya di lekuk leher Hinata. Jantungnya berdentum didadanya, dan ia menarik nafas dalam beberapa kali.

Mereka berbaring dalam diam untuk waktu yang lama. Sasuke yang pertama berhasil mengumpulkan cukup tenaga untuk bergerak. Ia mengerang keras dan berguling disisinya. Ia belum melepaskan hinata, karena itu ia membawanya. Mata hinata tertutup.

Sasuke tak bisa berhenti memandanginya. Hinata benar-benar cantik. Bibir hinata membuatnya tak bisa berpikir. Karena tak mampu menahan diri, ia mengusap ibu jarinya ke bibir hinata yang halus itu, lalu mendongakkan kepalanya dan menciumnya, kembali menikmati rasa hinata.

"Aku menyayangimu hime... aku ingin kau selalu bersamaku" ucap sasuke setelah melepas ciumannya. Kemudian ia menarik diri.

Hinata membuka matanya dan memandangi sasuke. Ia terkejut oleh ucapan dan kelembutan sasuke. Ia berusaha menahan air mata harunya. Ia berharap sasuke akan terus menyayanginya dan berusaha untuk membuka hati untuknya.

 **Memories off**

o-o-o-o-o

 **Normal Pov**

Sasuke hendak keluar apartemennya malam itu, untuk sekedar jalan-jalan menghilangkan rasa jenuhnya. Ia menyusuri koridor apartemen itu, namun matanya tak sengaja menangkap sosok yang begitu dikenalnya. Itu hinata, sekarang ia baru saja keluar dari lift apartemen. Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya untuk mendekati hinata.

"Hime" sasuke setengah berteriak memanggil namanya.

"KAU.. " hinata terkejut melihat sasuke.

"Syukurlah akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu" ucapa sasuke sambil menarik nafas lega. Sasuke lekas meraih pergelangan tangan hinata. Namun seketika hinata menepis nya.

"Ap-apa yang kau lakukan uchiha-san? kenapa kau bisa berada disini"

Jleb.. sasuke merasa hatinya sedikit tersentil. Ia seakan tak percaya dengan tindakan hinata. Hinata baru saja menepis tangannya dan kini ia memanggilnya dengan nama keluarganya.

Melihat sasuke yang diam saja, hinata lekas berlalu meninggalkan sasuke yang masih diam terpaku di depan pintu lift. Hinata mempercepat langkahnya, sungguh ia tak ingin melihat sasuke lagi. Ia tak sanggup jika harus berhadapan dengan lelaki itu lagi. Sesak.. itu yang ia rasakan saat melihat lelaki itu. Namun sayang langkahnya yang cepat masih bisa terjangkau oleh sasuke. Kini Pria itu menghadang jalannya.

"Jangan menghalangi jalanku Uchiha-san" hinata melihat sekilas namun kembali memalingkan wajahnya.

"Shitt.. hentikan panggilan memuakkan itu hinata. Aku tak ingin mendengar panggilan itu darimu" ucapnya ketus kemudian kembali meraih pergelangan tangan hinata, namun kali ini lebih erat. Ia tak ingin jika nanti hinata kembali menepis tangannya.

"Lepaskan-apa yang kau pikirkan." hinata berontak mencoba melepaskan pegangan tangan sasuke, namun ia tetap tak bisa melepaskannya.

"Kumohon.. lepaskan aku sasuke" kali ini hinata menyebut nama sasuke.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, kemudian menoleh ke hinata "Aku akan melepaskanmu jika aku mendapatkan alasan yang bagus. Kau tentu tau apa maksudku" sasuke kembali menarik hinata namun kali ini tak sekasar tadi.

"Tak ada alasan apapun. Ini sudah berakhir sasuke, kenapa kau tak mengerti juga" tukas hinata.

Perkataan hinata sontak membuat sasuke diam. Kini ia sudah tak bisa menahannya lagi. "Mengerti kau bilang, Mengerti soal apa? JELASKAN PADAKU." bentak sasuke.

Hinata membeku mendengar bentakkan sasuke. "KAU menghilang begitu saja. Tanpa menjelaskan apapun padaku dan kini kau ingin aku mengerti." sasuke tertawa hambar "Inikah hal yang kau pelajari setelah tujuh tahun lamanya. Berpura-pura bodoh dihadapanku. Ingatlah kau berhutang penjelasan padaku. Dan aku takkan pernah melepaskanmu sampai aku mendapatkan jawaban itu seka-" Sasuke tak dapat menyelesaikan kalimatnya saat ia merasakan ada seseorang yang menarik kasar lengannya. Kemudian sebuah tinju mendarat di pipinya. Sasuke terhuyung kebelakang, hingga membuat peganganya terlepas dari pergelangan tangan hinata.

"Hinata, apa kau baik-baik saja" ucap seseorang Pria pada hinata sambil meneliti keadaan gadis itu.

Sasuke merasakan pipinya memanas dan darah segar metetes dari sudut bibirnya. Ia segera menghapus darah itu dengan jempolnya. Kemudian menoleh kepada pria yang menyerangnya itu. Kini ia bisa melihat seorang pria bersurai pirang setingginya. Sasuke merasa wajah pria ini tak asing lagi, seolah seperti mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnya. "Siapa kau? " tanya sasuke.

"Seharusnya pertanyaan itu kuarahkan padamu?" pria itu mendesis.

Sasuke mendengus kasar "Cih.. kau tak tahu siapa aku? Seharusnya kau tanyakan pada wanita itu siapa aku! Kau mengganggu urusan kami"

"KAU.." Pria itu bermaksud memukul sasuke lagi namun sebuah lengan menahannya.

"Hentikan naruto-kun.. Biarkan saja? Ayo kita pergi dari sini" ucap hinata.

"Tap-.." ucapannya terhenti saat ia merasakan lengannya ditarik oleh hinata. Ia menatap tak percaya pada kekasihnya itu karena menghentikan gerakannya.

"Kumohon" ucap hinata membalas tatapan tak percaya naruto. Narutopun membiarkan tubuhnya ditarik oleh kekasihnya itu.

"Ingatlah hinata.. ini belum selesai sampai kau menjelaskannya padaku. Kau harus menyiapkan jawaban yang tepat untuk meyakinkanku?" ucap sasuke sebelum ia berbalik pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Hinata mengeratkan pegangannya pada lengan naruto sesaat ia mendengar ucapan sasuke. Ia benar-benar gugup dan resah.

Naruto yang merasakan tangannya diremas hanya diam. Kemudian ia menatap kekasihnya yang terlihat resah itu. 'Waktu sudah berubah Uchiha-san. Hinata sekarang milikku, Takkan kubiarkan kau merebutnya dariku! Akan kupastikan hal itu' batin naruto. Ia mengepalkan kedua lengan disisinya.

 **To be Continue...**

o-o-o-o-o-o

 **Thank's untuk yang udah reviews di Chapter 2 kemarin n jangan lupa RnR lagi yah!**

ppkarismac | sasuhina always | CrimsonDark88 | anishl | Anonym |shinigami no widy | nana chan | oortaka | CheftyClouds | aindri961 | lovelysasuhina | ana |onyx dark blue | sasuhina69 | Harumi Tsubaki |

 **Replys to reviews for Choice Of My Heart**

 **ppkarismac** : tuh udah next? gimana comentnya!

 **sasuhina always** : Ntar ada momentnya itu kejawab semua, ikuti aja kisahnya? menurut kamu apa penyebabnya?

 **CrimsonDark88** : udah next..tuh gimana comentnya?

 **anishl** : pokoknya ada something mistake lah.. diikutin aja ceritanya? udah lanjut nih.. gimana komennya? authour bakalan semangat mulai sekarang.

 **Anonym** : itu karena Lany pengen aj supaya naru lebih terlihat dewasa dan hangat. Jadi dia bisa buat hinata nyaman disisinya sekarang. Maaf aja klo up nya lama? yupz.. udah semangat sekarang.

 **shinigami no widy** : diikuti aja ceritanya didi-chan ntar semua kejawab kok? Hinata suka or g itu ntar juga kelihatan. udah semangat kok !

 **nana chan** : udah Lanjut... n udah ganbatte...

 **oortaka** : karena ada mistake lah taka hehe.. soal hina n naru kapan ketemu ntar di chap depan.

 **CheftyClouds** : special thank's buat chefty udah ngingetin authour.. makasih banget udah mau reviews.. n udah diperbaiki kok. hehe

 **aindri961** : Nggak ngacem kok indri.. cuman pengen tau aja nih ff ada peminatnya or g' gitu aj.. sasuhina bubar karena sesuatu n akan jelas nanti kalo kamu terus ngikutin cerita ini. Mereka pacaran pas SMA pas umur hinata 17th n Sasu 18th. g' lama tapi membekas dihati.. anak smp dilarang pacaran jadi g mungkin authour buat story ttg hub masa lalu sasuhina pas smp.. anak smp mana ada yang cinta mati kayak gitu.

 **lovely sasuhina** : penname kita sama nih awalannya..hehe.. knp mrk pisah? ntar ikutin aja ceritanya ok.. n tw g nya naru ma hub sasuhina di masa lalu udah ketahuan sedikit kan di chap ini tapi bakal lebih jelas kejawab di next chap.

 **ana** : hahaha.. ini coment terpanjang ana-ne selama ana nangkring di reviews FF Lany. Ide boleh sama tapi isinya kan beda.. ana-ne bisa aja nih nebak-nebak.. Lany aja kagak tau nih kelanjutan cerita n endingnya gimana coz lany buat cerita sesuai mood sih.. jadi bisa berubah kapanpun.. suka banget kayaknya bikin sasu menderita.. wkwkwk

 **onyx dark blue** : Blue.. yupz ini udah up nih.. sorry yah klo lama banget up nya.

 **sasuhina69** : Yupz emank kesian.. authour aja capek ati buat nulis cerita mereka.. Kesalahpahaman.. mungkin bisa dibilang begitu tapi g sepenuhnya begitu..

 **Harumi Tsubaki** : Haru-chan makasih dah bilang FF na keren..walaupun bingung juga kerennya dimana? coz ini cerita agak rumit.. udah diusaha-in panjang tu di chap 3 ini.. udah panjang lum segitu? g' janji UP cepet haru-chan tapi pasti UP kok.. Penasaran yah.. sama authour juga penasaran nih kedepannya mau digimanain alur ceritanya.

Lany ucapin makasih kepada minha-san yang udah Foll n Fav in FF ini. I Love u all coz you are my spirit heheh ^_^

Ohya udah masuk puasa nih Lany ucapkan **"SELAMAT MENUNAIKAN IBADAH PUASA"** bagi yang menjalankannya.

Special Thank's to _**Astha**_ yang udah bantuin Q.

ok cukup sekian dan terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca FF ini.

see you next chap.. :)


End file.
